El Camino A Casa
by steffy17
Summary: No Summary, Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste, es una adaptación.

Prologo

El comienzo.

Jacob Black no la miró cuando dijo. "Esto no funcionará. Puedes ser mi secretaria o mi querida, pero no puedes ser ambas. Elige."

Renesmee Sharp se detuvo, sus ágiles dedos equilibrados en animación suspendida sobre la pila de papeles que había estado ordenando en busca del contrato que él le había pedido. Su petición había llegado como caído del cielo, y ella sintió como si el aliento le hubiera sido eliminado de un golpe. Elige, había dicho él. Era uno o lo otro. Jacob siempre decía exactamente lo que quería decir y respaldaba lo que decía.

En un destello de claridad ella vio precisamente cómo sería, dependiendo de qué respuesta le diera. Si elegía ser su secretaria, él nunca más haría alguna movida hacia ella que pudiera ser interpretada como personal. Conocía bien a Jacob, conocía su voluntad de hierro y cuán completamente podía dividir su vida. Su vida personal nunca se mezclaba con los negocios, o viceversa. Si elegía ser su amante -no, su querida- él esperaría mantenerla completamente, igual que los viejos ricos lo habían hecho tradicionalmente a través de los siglos, y en retribución ella estaría sexualmente disponible para darle total fidelidad mientras él no le prometía nada a cambio, ni fidelidad ni un futuro.

El sentido común y el amor propio demandaban que eligiera la posición vertical de secretaria en oposición de la posición horizontal de querida, aún así dudaba. Había sido la secretaria de Jacob por un año, y lo había amado durante la mayoría de ese tiempo. Si elegía su trabajo, nunca le permitiría acercarse más a él de lo que estaba ahora. Como su querida, al menos tendría la libertad de expresar su amor a su propio modo y las horas pasadas en sus brazos como un talismán contra un futuro sin él, lo que eventualmente tendría que enfrentar. Jacob no era un hombre que permaneciera, uno con el que una mujer pudiera planear una vida. Él no toleraba ningún lazo.

Ella dijo, su voz baja, "Si elijo ser tu querida, ¿entonces que?"

El finalmente levantó la vista, y sus ojos negros eran penetrantes. "Entonces buscaré una nueva secretaria," dijo categóricamente. "Y no esperes que alguna vez te ofrezca matrimonio, porque no lo haré. Bajo ninguna circunstancia."

Ella respiró hondo. No lo podría haber señalado más claro que eso. El incontrolado fuego de la atracción física que los había consumido la noche anterior nunca se convertiría en nada más fuerte, al menos no para él. Él no lo permitiría.

Se preguntó como podía permanecer tan imperturbable después de las horas de hacer fieramente el amor que habían compartido sobre la misma alfombra debajo de sus pies. Si hubiera sido un encuentro apresurado, quizás habrían sido capaces de ignorarlo como una aberración, pero el hecho era que habían hecho el amor una y otra vez con un prolongado frenesí, y no tenía sentido fingir otra cosa. Su oficina estaba impregnada de recuerdos sexuales; él la había tomado sobre el piso, sobre el sofá, sobre el escritorio que ahora estaba cubierto con contratos y propuestas; hasta habían hecho el amor en su cuarto de baño. Él no había sido un amante suave; había sido demandante, feroz, casi fuera de control, pero generoso en la forma en que se había asegurado de que ella había estado tan satisfecha como él durante cada encuentro. El pensamiento de nunca más conocer ese grado de pasión hizo que su corazón se retorciera dolorosamente.

Ella tenía veintisiete años y nunca jamás había amado antes como una adolescente, nunca había tenido los usuales tipos de enamoramientos o estado de novia. Si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad podía nunca tener otra , y ciertamente nunca otra con Jacob.

Así que, en plena posesión de sus facultades, dio el paso que la haría la mantenida de Jacob Black. "Elijo ser tu querida," dijo suavemente. "Con una condición."

Hubo una ardiente llamarada en sus profundos ojos que se enfrió igual de rápidamente ante sus últimas palabras. "Sin condiciones."

"Tiene que haber una," insistió ella. "No soy lo bastante ingenua para pensar que esta relación..."

"No es una relación. Es un arreglo."

"... este arreglo durará para siempre. Quiero tener la seguridad de mantenerme a mí misma, ganar mi propio dinero, para no encontrarme de repente sin un lugar donde vivir o los medios para ganarme la vida"

"Yo te mantendré, y créeme, ganarás cada centavo," dijo él, sus ojos moviéndose hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo en una forma que la hacía sentir repentinamente desnuda, su carne demasiado caliente y demasiado tensa. "Te haré una cartera de acciones, pero no quiero que trabajes, y eso es definitivo."

Ella odiaba que él pusiera su relación -porque era una relación, a pesar de su insistencia al contrario- en bases tan mercenarias, pero sabía que eran las únicas bases con las que estaría de acuerdo. Ella, por otro lado, lo tomaría en cualquier base que él deseara.

"Muy bien," dijo, automáticamente buscando las palabras que él aceptaría y entendería, palabras que carecían de cualquier pizca de emoción. "Es un trato."

El se la quedó mirando en silencio durante un largo minuto, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Solo el calor en sus ojos lo traicionaba. Entonces se elevó deliberadamente sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la puerta, la cuál cerró con llave, incluso aunque ya había pasado la hora de salida y estaban solos. Cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, Renesmee pudo ver claramente su excitación, y su cuerpo entero se tensó en respuesta. Su respiración ya se estaba volviendo rápida y superficial mientras él la alcanzaba.

"Entonces puedes igualmente empezar ahora," dijo, y la atrajo hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Dos años después

Renesmee oyó su llave en la puerta y se sentó derecha en el sofá, su corazón repentinamente latiendo más rápido. El estaba de vuelta un día antes de lo que le había dicho, y por supuesto no había llamado; nunca la llamaba cuando estaba fuera en un viaje, porque eso sería demasiado como reconocer una relación, precisamente cuando él insistía, incluso después de dos años, en mantener domicilios separados. Él todavía tenía que irse a casa cada mañana para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a trabajar.

Ella no saltó para correr a sus brazos; eso, también, era algo que lo haría sentir incómodo. Para este tiempo, conocía al hombre que amaba muy bien. Él no podía aceptar nada que se asemejara al cariño, a pesar de que ella no sabía por qué. Era muy cuidadoso en nunca dar la apariencia de apresurarse a verla; nunca la llamaba con un nombre cariñoso, nunca le brindaba ninguna fugaz, casual caricia, nunca le susurraba palabras de amor incluso durante el mas intenso acto de amor. Lo que le decía en la cama eran siempre palabras de necesidad sexual y excitación, su voz gutural con tensión, pero nunca era un sensual, entregado amante. Ella amaba hacer el amor con él, no solo por la satisfacción que siempre le brindaba, sino porque bajo la apariencia de deseo físico era capaz de darle todo el amor que él no podía aceptar fuera de la cama.

Cuando estaban haciendo el amor ella tenía una razón para tocarlo, besarlo, sostenerlo cerca, y durante aquellos momentos él no ponía restricción a sus propias caricias. Durante las largas, oscuras noches él era insaciable, no solo por sexo sino por la cercanía de ella; ella dormía cada noche en sus brazos, y si por alguna razón se apartaba de su lado durante la noche él despertaba y la alzaba, colocándola contra él una vez más. Llegada la mañana, se replegaba dentro de su solitaria caparazón, pero durante las noches era completamente suyo. A veces sentía que él necesitaba las noches tan intensamente como ella, y por las mismas razones. Eran los únicos momentos en los que se permitía a sí mismo brindar y aceptar amor en alguna forma.

Así que se obligó a sí misma a sentarse inmóvil, y mantener el libro que había estado leyendo abierto sobre su regazo. No fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y oyó el porrazo de su maleta golpeando el suelo que se permitió levantar la mirada y sonreír. Su corazón brincó ante la primera visión de él, igual a como lo había estado haciendo durante tres años, y el dolor oprimió sus entrañas ante el pensamiento de nunca verlo otra vez. Tenía una noche más con él, una oportunidad más, y entonces tendría que terminarlo.

El parecía cansado; había oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, y las arrugas en las comisuras de su hermosa boca eran más profundas. Aún así, no por primera vez, fue golpeada por cuán increíblemente apuesto era, con su piel olivácea, oscuros cabellos y el puro, oscuro verde de sus ojos. Él le nunca le había mencionado a sus padres, y ahora se preguntó sobre ellos, sobre la combinación de genes que habían producido tal llamativo colorido, pero esa era otra cosa que no podía preguntar.

Él se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la colgó pulcramente en el armario, y mientras estaba haciendo eso, Renesmee cruzó hasta el pequeño bar y le sirvió dos dedos de escocés, puro. Él tomó la bebida de ella con un suspiro de apreciación, y la sorbió mientras empezaba a aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Renesmee dio un paso atrás, no queriendo invadirlo, pero sus ojos se demoraron en su ancho, musculoso pecho, y su cuerpo empezó a acelerarse en aquella conocida forma.

"¿Fue bien el viaje?" le preguntó. Los negocios eran siempre un tema seguro.

"Sí. Carlucci se extendió demasiado, tal como dijiste." Él terminó el trago con una rápida sacudida de su muñeca, luego colocó el vaso a un lado y puso sus manos sobre su cintura. Renesmee inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, con sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Siempre seguía un patrón cuando regresaba de un viaje: se ducharía mientras ella preparaba una comida ligera; comerían; él leería el periódico, o hablarían sobre su viaje; y finalmente irían a la cama. Solo entonces desataría su sensualidad, y harían el amor durante horas. Había hecho eso durante dos años, ¿entonces por que estaba rompiendo su propio patrón alcanzándola casi tan pronto como traspuso la puerta?

No podía leer la expresión en sus ojos negros; estaban demasiado entrecerrados, pero reluciendo extrañamente. Sus dedos picaban en su cintura.

"¿Algo va mal?" preguntó ella, ansiedad arrastrándose en su tono.

Él emitió una dura, tensa risa. "No, nada va mal. Fue un viaje endiablado, eso es todo." Incluso mientras hablaba, se estaba moviendo hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí, él la volvió y empezó a desvestirla, tirando de sus ropas con impaciencia. Ella se quedó de pie sumisamente, su mirada trabada en su rostro. ¿Era su imaginación, o un pequeño temblor de alivio cruzó su rostro cuando por fin ella estuvo desnuda y la atrajo hacia él? Envolvió sus brazos estrechamente alrededor de ella, casi estrujándola. Los botones de su camisa se clavaban en sus pechos, y se retorció un poco, la docilidad dando lugar a una creciente excitación. Su respuesta a él siempre era fuerte e inmediata, elevándose para encontrar la de él.

Tiró de su camisa. "¿No crees que estarías mejor sin esto?" susurró. "¿Y esto?" Ella deslizó sus manos entre ellos y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón.

Él estaba respirando con más dificultad, el calor de su cuerpo quemándola incluso a través de su ropa. En lugar de retroceder para que ella pudiera desnudarlo, él apretó sus brazos a su alrededor y la elevó sobre sus pies, luego la cargó hasta la cama. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, con ella todavía en sus brazos, luego rodó para que ella estuviera debajo de él. Ella emitió un apremiante sonido en su garganta cuando él uso sus musculosos muslos para separar sus piernas, y sus caderas se colocaron en la hendidura que recién había hecho.

"Renesmee." Su nombre fue un gemido que venía desde lo profundo de su pecho. Atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y machacó su boca contra la de ella, después bajó entre sus cuerpos para abrir sus pantalones. Él estaba frenético, y ella no sabía por qué, pero sentía su desesperada necesidad de ella y se mantuvo inmóvil para él. Él entró en ella con una poderosa oleada que la hizo arquearse fuera de la cama. No estaba preparada, y su entrada fue dolorosa, pero empujó sus dedos entre su cabello y agarró su cabeza, tratando de darle todo el consuelo que pudiera, a pesar de que no sabía qué estaba mal.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, sin embargo, la desesperación se desvaneció de sus ojos y ella sintió la tensión de sus músculos apaciguarse. Se hundió contra ella con un mudo gemido de placer, su pesado cuerpo aplastándola dentro de la cama. Después de un momento se apuntaló sobre sus codos. "Lo siento," susurró. "No quería lastimarte."

Ella le dirigió una suave sonrisa y le alisó el cabello. "Lo se," replicó, aplicando presión a su cabeza para obligarlo a bajarla dentro del alcance de un beso. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él, y el dolor de su ruda entrada había desaparecido, dejando solamente el casi incandescente alborozo de hacer el amor con él. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero su cuerpo lo decía, y siempre hacía eco en su mente: Te amo. Dijo las palabras en su interior otra vez cuando él empezó a moverse, y se preguntó si sería por última vez.

Más tarde, se despertó de un ligero adormecimiento para oír la ducha corriendo. Sabía que debería levantarse y empezar las preparaciones para la comida, pero estaba atrapada en una extraña inercia. No podía preocuparse por la comida cuando el resto de su vida dependía de lo que sucediera entre ellos ahora. No podía postergarlo más tiempo.

Quizás esta noche no sería la última vez. Quizás. Milagros habían sucedido antes.

Podía tener esperanzas de que ocurriera un milagro, pero estaba preparada para una realidad menos perfecta. Se estaría mudando de este elegante, cómodo departamento que Jacob había provisto para ella. Sus próximas habitaciones no serían de colores combinados, ¿pero y qué? Alfombras haciendo juego y cortinas no importaban. Jacob importaba, pero no podría tenerlo. Solo esperaba ser capaz de evitar llorar y suplicar; él odiaría ese tipo de escena.

Estar sin él iba a ser la cosa más difícil que había enfrentado. Lo amaba incluso más ahora de lo que lo había hecho dos años antes, cuando había acordado ser su querida. Siempre le oprimía el corazón la forma en que él haría algo considerado, luego saldría de su camino para hacerlo parecer como simplemente un gesto casual que había surgido por sí mismo, que él no se había tomado ninguna molestia para hacer algo por ella. Y estaba la preocupación que había mostrado por los pequeños resfriados, la callada forma en que constantemente había construido una impresionante cartera de acciones a su nombre para que estuviera financieramente segura, y la forma en que siempre elogiaba cualquier cosa que ella cocinara.

Nunca había visto a nadie que necesitara ser amado más que Jacob, ni nadie que rechazara cualquier signo de amor con tanta ferocidad.

Él era casi fanáticamente controlado -y ella adoraba cuando su control se hacía pedazos cuando hacían el amor, a pesar de que nunca antes había estado tan frenético, tan necesitado, como lo había estado esta noche. Solo cuando estaban haciendo el amor ella veía al real Jacob, la cruda pasión que mantenía oculta el resto del tiempo. Valoraba todas sus expresiones, pero su más valorada imagen era la forma en que él lucía cuando hacían el amor, su negro cabello húmedo de sudor, sus ojos feroces y brillantes, toda reserva consumida en llamas mientras sus embestidas se incrementaban tanto en profundidad como en velocidad.

No tenía fotografías de él. Tendría que mantener aquellas imágenes mentales bien definidas y pulidas, para poder sacarlas y examinarlas cuando la soledad se volviera demasiado intensa. Más tarde, compararía minuciosamente su amado rostro con otro que era igualmente preciado, y buscaría las semejanzas que al mismo tiempo la consolarían y la atormentarían.

Deslizó sus manos sobre su estómago, el cual todavía estaba plano y aún no revelaba nada de la criatura creciendo en su interior.

Había tenido pocos síntomas para señalar su embarazo, a pesar de que ya casi llevaba cuatro meses. Este último período era el primero que se había saltado completamente; el primero después de la concepción había sido ligero, y el segundo un poco más que espesas salpicaduras. Habían sido las salpicaduras lo que la habían enviado al médico para un examen preventivo, el que había revelado que estaba en buena condición física y sin duda alguna embarazada. No había estado indispuesta por las mañanas, solo unas aisladas temporadas de nauseas que no habían tenido significado excepto en retrospectiva. Sus pechos se estaban volviendo ahora un poco más tiernos, y había empezado a tomar siestas, pero más allá de eso se sentía como antes. La más grande diferencia estaba en las casi abrumadoras emociones que sentía por este bebé, el bebé de Jacob: delicioso alborozo ante su presencia dentro de ella; feroz sentimiento de protección; un poderoso sentimiento de posesión física; impaciencia por sostenerlo realmente en sus brazos; y un casi intolerable sentimiento de pérdida, porque estaba aterrorizada de que perdería al padre mientras ganaba al hijo.

Jacob había dejado claro desde el principio que no aceptaría cadenas, y un hijo no era meramente una cadena, era un cadena irrompible. Él lo encontraría intolerable. Solo el conocimiento de su embarazo sería suficiente para ahuyentarlo.

Había tratado de resentirlo, pero no podía. Se había metido en esto con los ojos abiertos; Jacob nunca había tratado de esconderle nada, nunca le había hecho promesas, de hecho nunca se había salido de su camino para asegurarse de que ella sabía que nunca le ofrecería nada más que una relación física. No había hecho nada más de lo que le había dicho que haría. No era su culpa que su anticonceptivo hubiera fallado, ni era su culpa que perderlo rompería su corazón.

La ducha había dejado de correr. Después de un minuto él caminó desnudo dentro del dormitorio, frotando una toalla sobre su cabello mojado. Un pequeño ceño empujó sus cejas hacia abajo cuando vio que ella estaba aún en la cama; enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuello y se acercó para sentarse a su lado sobre la cama, deslizando su mano debajo de la sábana en búsqueda de su cálido, flexible cuerpo. Su mano se colocó sobre su estómago. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con inquietud. "¿Estás segura de que no te lastimé?"

Ella puso una mano sobre la suya. "Estoy bien." Más que bien, yaciendo allí con su mano descansando sobre la criatura que le había dado.

Él bostezó, luego se encogió de hombros para aflojar los músculos de sus hombros. No había signo ahora de su anterior tensión; su expresión era relajada, sus ojos perezosos con satisfacción. "Estoy hambriento. ¿Quieres comer aquí o salir a cenar?"

"Comamos aquí." No quería pasar su última noche juntos en medio de un atestado restaurante.

Cuando él empezó a levantarse, ella apretó su mano sobre la suya, manteniéndolo en su lugar. El le dirigió una mirada de indulgente sorpresa. Ella respiró hondo, sabiendo que tenía que terminar esto ahora antes de que perdiera su arrojo, no obstante cuando las palabras salieron no eran las que ella había planeado. "Me he estado preguntando... ¿qué harías si sucediera que me quedara embarazada?"

Como una persiana cerrándose, su rostro perdió toda expresión y sus ojos se congelaron. Su voz era muy profunda y deliberada cuando dijo, "Te lo dije al principio, no me casaré contigo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que no intentes quedarte embarazada para obligarme a pedir tu mano. Si estás buscando matrimonio, yo no soy el hombre, y quizás debamos disolver nuestro arreglo."

La tensión estaba de vuelta, cada línea de su gran cuerpo tirante cuando se sentó a un lado de la cama y esperó por su respuesta, pero ella no pudo ver signos de preocupación en su rostro. Él ya había tomado su decisión, y ahora estaba esperando para oír la de ella. Había un peso tan fuerte oprimiendo su pecho que apenas podía soportarlo, pero su respuesta no había sido más que lo que ella había esperado.

Pero descubrió que no podía decir las palabras que lo harían levantarse, vestirse y salir andando. No ahora mismo. En la mañana. Quería tener esta última noche con él, mantenerse cerca en sus brazos. Quería decirle que lo amaba solo una vez más, en la única forma que él se lo permitiría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Jacob despertó temprano la mañana siguiente y yació en la débil luz del amanecer, incapaz de volver a dormir a causa del eco de tensión dejado atrás por la pregunta que Renesmee le había hecho la noche anterior. Por unos momentos de pesadilla había visto su vida entera girar a su alrededor, hasta que Renesmee le había brindado su serena sonrisa y dicho suavemente, "No, nunca intentaría obligarte a casarte conmigo. Era solo una pregunta."

Ella estaba aún durmiendo, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo, su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto alrededor de ella, su mano derecha descansando sobre su cadera. Desde el mismo principio no había sido capaz de dormir a menos que ella estuviera cerca de él. Había dormido solo toda su vida adulta, pero cuando Renesmee se había convertido en su querida abruptamente había descubierto, para su sorpresa, que dormir solo era casi imposible.

Se estaba poniendo peor. Los viajes de negocios nunca le habían importado antes; había, de hecho, prosperado con ellos, pero últimamente lo habían estado irritando a muerte. Este último viaje había sido todavía peor. Las demoras, interferencias y molestias no habían sido nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero lo que una vez había dado por hecho ahora lo exasperaba casi insoportablemente. Un vuelo tardío podía poner hecho una furia; un diseño extraviado casi era suficiente para despedir a alguien; una pieza de instrumental rota lo tenía jurando salvajemente; y por si fuera poco, no había sido capaz de dormir. Los ruidos del hotel y la cama desconocida habían sido particularmente molestos, a pesar de que probablemente no los habría notado en lo absoluto si Renesmee hubiera estado allí con él. Aquella sola admisión había sido suficiente para hacerlo prorrumpir en sudor, pero agregado a esto estaba una atormentadora necesidad de volver a casa a Denver, a Renesmee. No fue hasta que la había tenido debajo de él en la cama, hasta que había sentido la suave calidez de su cuerpo envolviéndolo, que había por fin sido capaz de relajarse.

Había caminado a través de la puerta del departamento y el deseo lo había golpeado como un porrazo, bajo y fuerte. Renesmee había levantado la mirada con su acostumbrada sonrisa, sus oscuros ojos tan calmos y serenos como un estanque sombreado, y su salvaje estado de ánimo se había desvanecido. Caminar a través de aquella puerta había sido como caminar dentro de un santuario para encontrar a una mujer hecha especialmente para él. Ella le había servido un trago y se había acercado a él, y él había olido la dulce esencia de su piel que siempre se adhería a sus sábanas, la esencia que había estado enloquecedoramente ausente en la ropa de cama del hotel. La ferocidad del deseo que se había adueñado de él aún lo dejaba un poco conmocionado esta mañana.

Renesmee. Él había notado esa serenidad, y la femenina esencia de ella, desde el primer día cuando la había contratado como su secretaria. La había querido desde el principio, pero había controlado su deseo sexual porque no había querido ni necesitado aquella clase de complicación en el trabajo. Gradualmente, sin embargo, la necesidad se había hecho más fuerte, hasta que se había convertido en una insoportable necesidad que lo atormentaba día y noche, y su control había empezado a desmoronarse.

Renesmee se veía como miel, y el se había estado volviendo loco queriendo saborearla. Tenía sedoso, claro cabello castaño, veteado con rojo, y ojos del color de la miel oscura. Incluso su piel tenía una tersa, cálida, tonalidad de miel. Nunca sería vistosa, pero era tan agradable a la vista que la gente continuamente se volvía a su paso. Y aquellos ojos de miel siempre habían sido cálidos y serenos e invitantes, hasta que finalmente él había sido incapaz de resistir la invitación. El frenesí de aquella primera noche aún lo sobresaltaba, incluso en recuerdo, porque nunca había perdido el control... hasta entonces. Lo había perdido con Renesmee, profundamente dentro de sus calientes, dulces profundidades, y a veces sentía que nunca lo había reencontrado.

Nunca había dejado que nadie se acercara a él, pero después de aquella primera noche había sabido que no podría alejarse de ella como lo había hecho de los otros. Reconocer ese simple hecho lo había aterrorizado. La única manera en que había sido capaz de manejarlo había sido separarla completamente de las otras partes de su vida. Ella podía ser su querida, pero nada más. No podía dejar que ella le importara demasiado. Aún tenía que defenderse constantemente contra dejarla acercarse demasiado; Renesmee podía destruirlo, y algo profundamente dentro de él lo sabía. Nunca nadie había siquiera amenazado sus defensas, y había momentos cuando quería alejarse y nunca volver, nunca verla otra vez, pero no podía. La necesitaba demasiado, y constantemente luchaba para evitar que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero su arreglo hacía posible que durmiera con ella cada noche y se perdiera una y otra vez en su cálido, flexible cuerpo. En la cama podía besarla y deslizar sus manos sobre ella, envolverse a sí mismo en su esencia y en su contacto. En la cama podía alimentar su ardiente deseo de miel, su salvaje necesidad de tocarla, de mantenerla cerca. En la cama ella podía aferrarse a él con abandono, abriéndose a él cuando él quería, sus manos deslizándose sobre él en audaces, tiernas caricias que lo conducían a la locura. Una vez que estaban en la cama juntos, parecía como si ella nunca terminara de tocarlo, y a pesar de sí mismo, él se deleitaba en eso. A veces era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar gemir en un extraño, no completamente físico éxtasis mientras ella lo acariciaba, lo tocaba y lo abrazaba.

A pesar de todo eso ellos virtualmente habían vivido juntos durante dos años -la pequeña distancia que insistía en guardar, tan necesaria para él, era de hecho insignificante en términos de tiempo- él sabía poco más sobre ella ahora de lo que sabía antes. Renesmee no bombardeaba a nadie con los detalles de su vida pasada o presente, y él no había preguntado, porque hacer eso le daría a ella el mismo derecho a preguntarle sobre su pasado, lo cuál era algo en lo que rara vez se permitía a sí mismo siquiera pensar. Sabía cuantos años tenía ella, dónde había nacido, adónde había ido a la escuela, su número de seguro social, sus trabajos anteriores, porque todo eso había estado en su expediente. Sabía que era meticulosa, buena con los detalle y que prefería una vida tranquila. Rara vez bebía alcohol, y últimamente parecía haber dejado de beberlo completamente. Leía mucho, y sus intereses eran amplios y variados tanto en ficción como en no-ficción. Sabía que prefería colores pastel y no le gustaba la comida picante.

Pero no sabía si alguna vez había estado enamorada, qué le había pasada a su familia -en su archivo personal, "Nadie" había sido incluido en la columna 'pariente más próximo'- si había sido una porrista o si alguna vez se había metido en problemas por chiquilladas. No sabía por qué se había mudado a Denver, o cuáles eran sus sueños.

Solo sabía los hechos superficiales que estaban allí para que cualquiera los viera, no sus recuerdos o esperanzas.

A veces temía que, porque él sabía tan poco de ella, ella podía algún día escaparse de él. ¿Cómo podía predecir que haría cuando no sabía nada de sus pensamientos y solo se podía culpar a sí mismo por eso? Él nunca había preguntado, nunca la había alentado a hablar con él de aquellas partes de su vida. Durante los pasados dos años había vivido en tranquilo terror, temiendo el día cuando la perdería, pero incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. No sabía como extender su mano hacia ella, como sostenerla, cuando incluso el pensamiento de dejarle saber cuán vulnerable era ante ella tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir físicamente enfermo.

El hambre crecía en él mientras pensaba en ella, la sentía yaciendo tan suave contra su costado, y su masculinidad se inflamó en respuesta. Si no tenían otra forma de contacto, al menos tenían esta, la casi abrumadora necesidad sexual por el otro. Nunca antes había querido nada de una mujer excepto sexo; era dolorosamente irónico que ahora estuviera usando el sexo para darse al menos la apariencia de cercanía con ella. Sus latidos golpearon a una velocidad más rápida cuando empezó a acariciarla, despertándola y excitándola para poder desahogarse dentro de ella y olvidar, por un momento, todo menos el increíble placer de hacer el amor con ella.

Era uno de esos soleados días cuando el resplandor parecía casi sobrecogedor, el aire estaba limpio y cálido para el avanzado Abril, un día perfecto, una burla de día, porque ella se sentía como si su corazón estuviera muriendo en su interior. Preparó el desayuno, y comieron en la terraza, como a menudo hacían durante el buen clima. Le sirvió otra taza de café y se sentó frente a él, luego plegó sus manos alrededor de su helado vaso de jugo de naranja para que no temblaran.

"Jacob." No podía mirarlo, por lo que se concentró en el jugo de naranja. Sentía náuseas, pero era más un síntoma de opresivo temor que de su embarazo.

Él había estado poniéndose al corriente de las noticias locales, y ahora levantó la vista sobre la parte superior del periódico. Ella sintió su atención centrada en ella.

"Tengo que irme," dijo en voz baja.

Su rostro palideció, y durante un largo minuto se sentó como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, sin siquiera parpadear. Una ligera brisa sacudió el periódico, y finalmente se movió, doblando las páginas lenta y cuidadosamente, como si cada movimiento fuera doloroso. El momento había llegado, y no sabía si podría soportarlo, si podría siquiera hablar. Miró la cabeza gacha de Renesmee, el modo en que el sol destellaba sobre los pálidos, sedosos mechones, y supo que tenía que hablar. Esta vez, al menos, quería saber por qué.

Así que esa fue la pregunta que hizo, esa única palabra, y salió como un sonido oxidado. "¿Por qué?"

Renesmee se sobresaltó ante el crudo filo de su voz. "Alg-algo ha pasado. No lo planeé. So-solo pasó."

Ella se había enamorado de alguien más, pensó, luchando para recobrar el aliento sobre el nudo de agonía en su pecho. Siempre había confiando en ella completamente, nunca había siquiera recreado el pensamiento de que pudiera estar viendo a otro hombre durante sus ausencias, pero obviamente había estado equivocado.

"¿Vas a dejarme por otro hombre?" preguntó amargamente.

Su cabeza se levantó, y lo miró fijamente, conmocionada por la pregunta. Él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos feroces y más negros de lo que ella los había visto nunca antes.

"No," susurró. "Eso nunca."

"¿Entonces qué?" Se aparto de un empujón de la mesa y permaneció de pie, su gran cuerpo tenso con furia apenas controlada.

Ella respiró hondo. "Estoy embarazada."

Solo por un instante su feroz expresión no cambió; entonces de repente su rostro se convirtió en piedra, vacío y duro. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Estoy embarazada. Casi cuatro meses. Nacerá a fines de septiembre."

Él le volvió la espalda y caminó hacia la pared de la terraza para tener vista hacia la ciudad. La línea de sus hombros estaba rígida de furia. "Por Dios, nunca pensé que harías esto," dijo, su voz ásperamente controlada. "He estado haciendo el tonto hasta no poder más, ¿verdad? Debería haber sabido que esperar después de la pregunta que hiciste anoche. El matrimonio sería más beneficioso que un pleito por paternidad, ¿verdad? Pero te colocaste para obtener un buen beneficio de cualquier manera."

Renesmee se levantó de la mesa y tranquilamente caminó de vuelta dentro del departamento. Jacob permaneció al lado de la pared, sus puños cerrados mientras trataba de lidiar con la furia ciega y el frío nudo de traición, así como con la pena que esperaba, agazapada y lista, destacarse ante la más mínima disminución de la furia.

Estaba demasiado tenso para permanecer allí mucho tiempo; cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, la siguió, determinado a descubrir la profundidad de su propia estupidez incluso a pesar de que eso solo podía ahondar el dolor. Era como la forma en que una lengua exploraría continuamente un diente sensible, buscando el dolor. No importaba cómo ella lo desgarrara en jirones, tenía que saber, y entonces sería invulnerable; nadie llegaría a él otra vez. Una vez había pensado que era invulnerable, solo para que Renesmee le mostrara la grieta en su armadura emocional. Pero una vez que se recuperara de esto, sería realmente intocable.

Renesmee estaba serenamente sentada ante su escritorio, escribiendo sobre una hoja de papel. Él había esperado que ella estuviera empacando, como mínimo, cualquier cosa menos que estuviera sentada allí garabateando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella se estremeció un poco ante su dura voz, pero siguió escribiendo. Quizás era solamente que sus ojos no se habían ajustado a la luz más débil, pero parecía pálida y quebrada. Esperó salvajemente que ella estuviera sintiendo solo una fracción de lo que él estaba atravesando ahora mismo.

"Dije, ¿qué estas haciendo?"

Ella firmó al pie de la página y le puso la fecha, luego se la tendió a él. "Toma," dijo, haciendo uso de un enorme esfuerzo para mantener su voz serena. "Ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por un pleito por paternidad."

Jacob tomó el papel y lo dio vuelta para leerlo. Lo examinó rápidamente una vez, luego lo leyó nuevamente con mayor atención y creciente incredulidad.

Era corto y conciso. Juro, por mi libre voluntad, que Jacob Black no es el padre del niño que llevo. Él no tiene responsabilidad legal, ni para conmigo o mi hijo.

Ella se levantó y pasó a su lado. "Habré empacado y me habré ido para esta noche."

El bajó los ojos al papel en su mano, casi mareado con las conflictivas emociones emergiendo de un lado a otro en su interior. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho, o cuán casualmente lo había hecho. Con solo unas pocas palabras escritas sobre una hoja de papel se había impedido a sí misma recibir una gran suma de dinero, porque dios sabía que él habría pagado cualquier cantidad, incluso quedarse en bancarrota si fuera necesario, para asegurarse de que el bebé fuera cuidado, no como...

Empezó a estremecerse, y el sudor prorrumpió sobre su rostro. La furia fluyó en él otra vez. Agarrando firmemente el papel en su mano, caminó a grandes pasos dentro del dormitorio justo cuando ella estaba tirando de su maleta fuera del armario.

"¡Eso es una maldita mentira!" gritó, y arrojó el arrugado papel hacia ella.

Renesmee respingó pero se mantuvo firme en su sereno comportamiento. En secreto se preguntó cuánto más podría soportar antes de hacerse trizas y empezar a sollozar. "Por supuesto que es una mentira," se las ingenió mientras colocaba la maleta sobre la cama.

"El bebé es mío."

Ella le dirigió una extraña mirada. "¿Tienes alguna duda? No estaba admitiendo ser infiel, estaba tratando de darte algo de paz mental."

"¡Paz mental!" Parecía como si todo su control hubiera sido demolido. Le estaba gritando otra vez, cuando en los tres años completos durante los que se habían conocido nunca antes le había siquiera levantado la voz. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a tener paz mental sabiendo que mi hijo... mi hijo...?" Él se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Ella empezó a vaciar los cajones de su tocador dentro de la maleta abierta, pulcramente doblando y colocando cada prenda. "Sabiendo que tu hijo... ¿que?" apremió ella.

Él metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y las convirtió en puños. "¿Vas a tenerlo siquiera?" preguntó furiosamente.

Ella se puso rígida, luego se enderezó para mirarlo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir, ¿ya has planeado un aborto?"

No había nada de calidez o suavidad en sus ojos castaños ahora. "¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó ella llanamente.

"Es una pregunta razonable."

El realmente no tenía idea, pensó ella entumecidamente. ¿Como podía siquiera considerar la idea de que ella pudiera abortar a su hijo si tuviera algún leve indicio de la forma en que ella se sentía? Todo el amor que había expresado durante aquellas largas, oscuras horas podía igualmente haber sido mantenido oculto para todo la atención que él le había prestado. Quizás el solo había aceptado su pasión como el experto acto de una mujer mantenida, diseñada para mantener feliz a un viejo rico.

Pero no dijo nada de esto. Solo lo miró durante un momento antes de declarar abruptamente, "No. No voy a abortar," luego volvió a empacar.

Él hizo un brusco movimiento con sus manos. "¿Entonces qué? Si vas a tenerlo, ¿entonces qué vas a hacer con él?"

Ella lo escuchó con creciente incredulidad. ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué? ¿Qué pensaba él que iba a hacer? Una variedad de respuestas se le ocurrieron, algunas obvias y otras no tanto. ¿Esperaba que ella enumerara las numerosas actividades involucradas en el cuidado de un bebé, o estaba preguntando cuáles eran sus planes? Dada la usual precisión de Jacob para hablar, siempre diciendo exactamente lo que quería decir, ella estaba incluso más desconcertada.

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'qué voy a hacer con él'? Lo que las madres normalmente hacen, supongo."

Su rostro estaba grisáceo y cubierto con un brillo de sudor. "Es mi bebé," dijo, caminando hacia adelante para apresar sus hombros en sus duras manos. "¡Haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que lo arrojes como un pedazo de basura!"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Escalofríos de horror gotearon por su columna, volviéndola momentáneamente incapaz de hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era resistir su apretado agarre en sus hombros, sus dilatados ojos anclados en él y su boca levemente abierta con incredulidad. Trató varias veces de hablar, y cuando finalmente se las arregló para hacerlo, su voz fue un ronco graznido. "¿Arrojarlo? ¡Buen Dios! ¡Eso es mórbido! ¿Por qué diablos dirías algo así?"

Él estaba temblando. Ella podía sentirlo ahora, en sus manos; verlo en los visibles pequeños temblores de su gran cuerpo. Su angustia tuvo el efecto de aliviar la suya propia cuando de repente se dio cuenta que estaba alterado y en necesidad de consuelo incluso más, quizás, de lo que lo estaba ella, a pesar de que no sabía por qué. El instinto tomó el mando y dominó sus acciones mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Nunca haría nada para dañar a tu bebé," dijo suavemente. "Nunca."

Sus temblores se intensificaron. Sus ojos negros estaban sombríos con alguna salvaje emoción que ella no podía leer, pero él respiró profundamente y trabó su mandíbula mientras luchaba para cobrar el control. Ella vio la batalla, vio lo que le costaba ganarla, pero en solo un momento sus manos estaban firmes y su rostro, si bien aún pálido, estaba tan vacío como una roca. Con gran cuidado él liberó sus hombros y dejó que sus manos cayeran a los costados.

"No tienes que irte de aquí," dijo, como si eso fuera lo que habían estado discutiendo. "Es un buen departamento. Puedes adquirir el contrato de alquiler..."

Renesmee se volvió lejos de él para esconder la aguda oleada de dolor, tanto más hiriente porque, solo durante un momento, ella pensó que él había querido decir que las cosas no tenían que cambiar. Pero no le estaba ofreciendo conservar su status quo; él aún intentaba cortar la relación. "No," dijo ella, defendiéndose de las palabras con una mano elevada hacia él. "Solo... no."

"¿No que?" la desafió él. "¿Que no trate de hacerlo confortable para ti?"

Ella inspiró con derrota y dejó que su cabeza cayera mientras, a su vez, trataba de situar su propio control, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue cansancio y una necesidad por la verdad. Si este era el final, ¿por que no decirle? ¿Orgullo? Esa era una lastimosa razón para ocultar algo que había cambiado su vida. Respiró hondo otra vez. "No me pidas que me quede aquí sin ti," dijo. "Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. Sin ti, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme." Se volvió y lo enfrentó, levantando su cabeza para poder verlo mientras decía en una clara, pausada voz, "Te amo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría venido aquí."

La conmoción ondeó por su rostro, volviéndolo incluso más blanco. Sus labios se movieron pero no emitieron sonido.

"Tenía pensado irme porque pensé que eso era lo que querrías," continuó firmemente. "Dejaste más que claro desde el principio que no querías ningún ataduras, por lo que no esperé nada más. Incluso si quisieras continuar nues-nuestro arreglo, no creo que sea posible. No puedo ser una madre y seguir siendo tu poco exigente querida también. Los bebés tienden a tener sus propias prioridades. Así que, bajo las presentes circunstancias, tengo que irme. Eso no significa que dejaré de amarte." Nunca, agregó en sus pensamientos.

Él sacudió su cabeza, ya sea en incredulidad o negación, y se movió a sacudidas para sentarse sobre la cama, donde miró abstraídamente la maleta abierta.

La preocupación fluyó en ella mientras lo miraba. Había esperado que reaccionara con furia o fría retirada, pero verdaderamente parecía en shock, como si algo terrible le hubiera sucedido. Caminó para sentarse a su lado, su mirada prendida de su rostro en un esfuerzo para atrapar cada fugaz matiz de expresión. Jacob era suficientemente difícil de leer cuando estaba relajado; su rostro parecía mármol ahora.

Renesmee juntó sus dedos fuertemente. "Nunca esperé que actuaras así," murmuró. "Pensé... creo que pensé que simplemente no te importaría."

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón, y le dirigió una mirada como el filo de una espada, aguda y cortante. "¿Pensaste que simplemente me haría a un lado y nunca le concedería otro pensamiento ni a ti ni al bebé?" Su tono era áspero con acusación.

Ella no se retractó. "Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pensé. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Nunca me has dado ningún indicio de que era más para ti que un conveniente cable a tierra sexual."

Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente, y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ella pensaba que solo era una comodidad, cuando él medía su vida por el tiempo que pasaba con ella. No que alguna vez se lo hubiera dejado saber; ella tenía razón en eso. Había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para evitar que lo supiera. ¿Era por eso que la estaba perdiendo ahora? Se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho trizas, pero estaba sufriendo demasiado como para ser capaz de decir qué lo hería más, el conocimiento de que la estaba perdiendo o que había engendrado un bebé que también estaba perdido para él.

"¿Tienes un lugar al que ir?" preguntó él entumecidamente.

Ella suspiró inaudiblemente, soltando el último frágil asimiento de esperanza. "No, no realmente, pero está bien. He echado un vistazo alrededor un poco, pero no he querido comprometerme a nada hasta haber hablado contigo. Iré a un hotel. No me tomará mucho encontrar otro departamento. Y tú te has asegurado de que no pasare apuros económicos. Gracias por eso. Y gracias por mi bebé." Se las arregló para dirigirle una exánime sonrisa, pero él no la estaba mirando y no la vio.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, masajeando su frente con una mano. Líneas de cansancio tallaban su rostro. "No tienes que ir a un hotel," murmuró. "Puedes buscar otro lugar desde aquí. No tiene sentido que te mudes dos veces. Y tenemos un montón de cosas legales que sortear."

"No, no tenemos," dijo ella. Él ladeo su cabeza a un lado para dirigirle otra de aquellas incisivas miradas. "No tenemos," insistió ella. "Te has asegurado de mi seguridad financiera. Soy más que capaz de hacerme cargo de mi bebé. ¡Si piensas que voy a dejarte seco, puedes sencillamente pensar otra vez!"

El se enderezó. "¿Qué hay si quiero mantenerlo? Es mi hijo, también. ¿O ni siquiera planeabas dejármelo ver?"

Ella estaba francamente desconcertada. "¿Quieres decir que quieres verlo?" Ella nunca había esperado eso. Lo que había esperado era un frío y terminante final de su relación.

Esa mirada de asombro cruzó sus facciones otra vez, como si él recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él tragó saliva y se puso de pie, caminando impacientemente por la habitación. Tenía tal apariencia de un animal atrapado que ella se compadeció de él y dijo suavemente. "No importa."

En lugar de tranquilizarlo, sus palabras parecieron turbarlo aún mas. Pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, luego se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta. "No puedo... tengo que pensar detenidamente las cosas. Quédate aquí todo lo que necesites."

Se había ido antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, antes de que verdaderamente comprendiera que se estaba marchando. La puerta delantera se cerró de golpe incluso antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama. Miró el espacio vacío donde él había estado, y recordó la obsesa mirada en sus ojos. Reconoció que él estaba más profundamente perturbado de lo que ella nunca había considerado posible, pero no tenía ningún indicio de por qué. Jacob había mantenido su pasado tan completamente privado que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su infancia, ni siquiera quiénes eran sus padres. Si tenia alguna familia en absoluto, ella no sabía de ellos. Pero por otra parte, no necesariamente debía guiarse por lo que sabía; después de todo, él todavía tenía su propio departamento, y su correspondencia aún llegaba allí. Tampoco pensaba que fuera probable que él hubiera distribuido el número de teléfono de su querida para que su familia pudiera contactarse con él si no contestaba su propio teléfono.

Recorrió con la mirada el departamento que había llamado hogar durante dos años. No sabía si sería capaz de permanecer allí mientras buscaba algún otro lugar, a pesar de su generosa oferta. No le había estado diciendo nada menos que la verdad cuando le había dicho que no quería permanecer allí sin él. El departamento estaba impregnado con su presencia, no recordatorios físicos tanto como los agudos recuerdos que tardarían largo tiempo en palidecer. Su hijo había sido concebido en la misma cama sobre la que ella estaba sentada. Pensó en eso durante un momento; luego sus labios se curvaron en una irónicamente sonrisa suave. Quizás no; Jacob nunca había sentido la necesidad de limitar sus actos de amor a la cama, a pesar de que por lo general la habían buscado en aras de la comodidad. Era, suponía, igual de probable que hubiera pasado en la ducha, o en el sofá, o incluso en la mesada de la cocina, una fría tarde cuando él había llegado mientras ella estaba preparando la cena y no había estado predispuesto a esperar hasta la hora de acostarse.

Aquellos días de maravillosa pasión habían terminado ahora, como ella sabía que sería. Incluso si Jacob no hubiera reaccionado como ella había anticipado, el resultado final era el mismo.

Jacob caminó. Camino automáticamente, sin propósito ni atención. Aún estaba tambaleándose por los golpes gemelos que Renesmee le había repartido, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos o controlar sus emociones. Había controlado cada aspecto de su vida durante tanto tiempo, cerrando una puerta en su mente sobre las cosas que habían sucedido años antes, y había pensado que el monstruo estaba domado, la pesadilla desvalijada de horror. No obstante todo lo que había necesitado para destruir su engañosamente falsa paz era el conocimiento de que Renesmee estaba embarazada. Y lo iba a dejar. Dios, ella lo iba a dejar.

Se sintió como elevando sus puños al cielo y maldiciendo al destino que le había hecho esto a él, pero el dolor era demasiado profundo para eso. Se hubiera agazapado sobre la acera y aullado como un animal demente si eso hubiera aliviado siquiera una porción de la creciente agonía en su pecho y mente, pero sabía que no lo haría. El único alivio que encontraría estaría donde siempre lo había encontrado: con Renesmee.

No podía siquiera empezar a pensar en el futuro. No tenía ningún futuro, ningún ancla. La imagen de interminables días alargándose ante él se rehusaba a formarse; simplemente no podría enfrentar siquiera un día más, mucho menos una eterna procesión de ellos. ¿Un día sin Renesmee? ¿Por qué molestarse?

Nunca había sido capaz de decirle cuanto significaba para él. Apenas podía tolerar siquiera admitirlo para sí mismo. El amor, en su experiencia, era solo una invitación a la traición y el rechazo. Si se permitía amar, entonces se estaba haciendo vulnerable a una destrucción de su mente y alma. Y nadie lo había amado, jamás. Era una lección que había aprendido desde que tenía memoria, y la había aprendido bien. Su misma supervivencia había dependido de la dura caparazón de indiferencia que había cultivado, por lo que había creado capa tras capa de armadura.

¿Cuándo había cambiado de protección a prisión?

¿La tortuga alguna vez deseaba librarse de su caparazón, para poder correr sin estorbos?

Probablemente no, pero él no tenía tanta suerte. Renesmee había dicho que lo amaba, e incluso si no era verdad, al decirlo le había dado la oportunidad de quedarse apenas un ratito más, si él se hubiera atrevido a aceptarlo. No lo había hecho, porque habría significado despojarse al menos de unas pocas capas de su armadura, y la perspectiva lo llenaba con un terror basado en su primera infancia y reforzado a través de largos años de abuso.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su departamento se quedó mirándola con perplejidad, no lo bastante seguro de su localización. Cuando comprendió que estaba, de hecho, ante su propio departamento, que había caminado varias millas para llegar a él, palpó en su bolsillo buscando las llaves.

El departamento estaba silencioso y rancio cuando entró, sin ninguna dulce y acogedora presencia. Renesmee nunca había estado allí, y se notaba. Apenas podía soportar pasar algún tiempo aquí. Estaba oscuro y vacío, como una tumba, y él era incapaz de traer alguna luz al mismo. La única luz que alguna vez había conocido era la de Renesmee, y la había compartido por muy poco tiempo, luego la había alejado con su propia desenfrenada lujuria. Nunca había podido mantener su manos alejadas de ella. Le había hecho el amor más seguido de lo que alguna vez había pensado posible, su masculinidad elevándose una y otra vez por la increíble dulzura de hundirse en ella y unir su cuerpo al de ella. La había dejado embarazada, y por eso la había perdido.

¿Qué haría sin ella? No podría funcionar, no podría hallar nada en sí mismo para que le importaran un bledo los contratos, o si el trabajo era realizado o no. Aún cuando había pasado días en un trabajo, siempre lo había hecho sabiendo que ella lo estaba esperando. Trabajando tan duramente, aún si esto lo alejaba de ella, era capaz de cuidar de ella y asegurarse de que nunca le faltara nada. Cada vez que había expandido la cartera de acciones que había establecido para ella, había sentido una intensa satisfacción. Quizás había pensado que sus diligentes esfuerzos en eso la mantendrían a su lado, que le mostrarían que estaba mejor con él que con cualquier otro, o manteniéndose por sus propios medios.

No podía permitirse pensar, ni siquiera por un instante, que ella podía haber permanecido junto a él solo porque él estaba estableciendo su seguridad financiera. Si pensaba eso de Renesmee, entonces verdaderamente no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir. No, siempre había sabido que a ella no le había gustado esa parte de su arreglo.

No había habido ninguna razón en lo absoluto para que ella se quedara... a menos que realmente lo amara.

Por primera vez, de permitió pensar en lo que ella había dicho. Hasta el momento, había sido demasiado para que lo asimilara, pero ahora las palabras giraban tentativamente en su conciencia, como débiles aves asustadas de volar.

Ella lo amaba.

Se sentó en el silencioso departamento durante el resto del día y la noche, demasiado retraído en sí mismo para sentir la necesidad de luz o sonido, y en algún momento durante las oscuras horas cruzó un barrera interna. Se sintió como si estuviera prendiendo con alfileres su desesperada esperanza en la más delgada de las oportunidades, como si estuviera disparando a los más alejados obstáculos, pero enfrentó el frío y gris hecho de que no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Si Renesmee lo amaba, no podía dejarla ir de esta manera.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Renesmee tuvo una mala noche. No pudo dormir; a pesar de que no había esperado dormir bien, tampoco había esperado yacer despierta durante horas, mirando fijamente el oscuro techo y doliéndole físicamente ante el espacio vacío a su lado. Jacob había pasado muchas noches lejos de ella antes, en sus numerosos viajes de negocios, y ella siempre se las había arreglado para dormir. Esto, sin embargo, era diferente, un vacío del alma así como de espacio. Había sabido que sería difícil, pero no había sabido que le dejaría este distorsionante, carcomiente dolor en su interior. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, había llorado hasta que su cabeza había empezado a palpitar, e incluso entonces no había podido detenerse. Era puro agotamiento lo que finalmente había terminado las lágrimas, pero no el dolor. Estuvo con ella, sin menguar, a través de las largas y oscuras horas.

Si así era como sería el futuro, no sabía si podría soportarlo, aún con el bebé. Había pensado que su hijo, inconmensurablemente precioso, le traería cierto consuelo por la ausencia de Jacob, y sin embargo eso podría estar tan lejos en el futuro que era una vacío consuelo ahora. No podía sostener a su bebé en sus brazos ahora mismo, y pasarían cinco largos meses antes de que pudiera.

Se levantó hacia el amanecer sin haber dormido en lo absoluto, y preparó una jarra de café descafeinado. Hoy de todos los días necesitaba el puntapié de la cafeína, pero su embarazo lo prohibía. Hizo el café de todas formas, esperando que el ritual engañara a su cerebro a un estado de alerta, luego se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina con una gruesa bata puesta por comodidad mientras sorbía el líquido caliente.

La lluvia goteaba sigilosamente por las puertas de vidrio de la terraza y saltaban en diminutos chapoteos sobre las empapadas piedras. Tan bueno como había sido el día anterior, el caprichoso clima de abril se había vuelto frío y húmedo como un tardío frente frío que entraba rápidamente. Si Jacob hubiera estado allí, habrían pasado la mañana en la cama, acurrucados en la calidez de los cobertores, explorando perezosamente los límites del placer.

Tragó dolorosamente, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia la mesa cuando la pena brotó abrumadoramente otra vez. A pesar de que sus ojos se sentían arenosos y en carne viva de tanto llorar, parecía que aún había lágrimas, todavía tenía una inexplorada capacidad para el dolor.

No oyó que la puerta se abría, pero el sonido de pasos sobre el piso de baldosas la hizo ponerse de pie de un tirón, enjugándose el rostro precipitadamente con el dorso de las manos. Jacob permaneció ante ella, su oscuro rostro desolado y marcado por el abatimiento. Aún llevaba la misma ropa que tenía el día anterior, notó ella, a pesar de que se había echado encima una chaqueta como protección contra la lluvia. Evidentemente había estado caminando, porque su cabello negro estaba pegado a su cabeza, y arroyuelos de humedad corrían por su rostro.

"No llores," dijo con un crudo, anormal tono.

Ella se sintió avergonzada porque la hubiera descubierto llorando. Siempre había procurado esconder cualquier asalto de emoción de él, sabiendo que lo harían sentir incómodo. Ni lucía su mejor aspecto, con sus ojos hinchados y húmedos, su cabello aún despeinado por una noche inquieta, y envuelta desde el cuello hasta los pies en una gruesa bata. Una querida siempre debía estar bien arreglada, pensó irónicamente, y casi estalló en lágrimas nuevamente.

Sin desviar su mirada de ella, él se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó sobre el respaldo de una silla. "No sabía si te habías quedado," dijo, la tensión aún evidente en su voz. "Esperaba que te hubieras quedado, pero..." Entonces, bruscamente, se movió con esa escandalosa velocidad suya, levantándola en brazos y llevándola rápidamente dentro del dormitorio.

Después de un alarmado gritito, Renesmee se aferró a sus hombros. Él se había movido así la primera vez, como si toda su pasión hubiera estado inflamándose debajo del dique de su control y el dique finalmente hubiera cedido. La había cargado y bajado en el suelo de la oficina casi en el mismo movimiento, luego se había derrumbado sobre ella antes de que su sorpresa pudiera dar paso al regocijo. Ella lo había alcanzado con un deseo que creció rápidamente para igualar el de él, y habían pasado horas antes de que la soltara.

Podía sentir la misma clase de ferocidad en su abrazo ahora mientras la colocaba sobre la cama y se inclinaba sobre ella, aflojando la bata y extendiéndola a lo ancho. Debajo de esta ella vestía un fino camisón de seda, pero evidentemente aún eso era demasiado. Silenciosamente levantó la mirada a su absorto rostro cuando él la alzó para dejarla libre de la bata, luego tiró del camisón sobre su cabeza. Su respiración se aceleró cuando yació desnuda ante él, y sintió como sus pechos se contraían bajo su mirada, tan caliente como cualquier contacto. Un cálido, opresivo pozo de sensaciones empezó en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Él abrió sus muslos y se arrodilló entre ellos, dándose visualmente una fiesta con su cuerpo mientras luchaba a tientas con su cinturón y cremallera, bajando sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberarse. Entonces su mirada relampagueó hacia arriba para encontrar el anegado terciopelo marrón de la suya. "Si no quieres esto, dilo ahora."

Ella no podía negarlo, y a sí misma, más de lo que podía voluntariamente haber dejado de respirar. Levantó sus esbeltos brazos en invitación, y él se inclinó hacia adelante con aceptación, enfundándose tanto en su cuerpo como en su abrazo con un único movimiento. Él gimió en voz alta, no solo por el increíble placer, sino por el cese del dolor. Por ahora, con su esbelto cuerpo sujeto firmemente debajo de él, y él mismo sujeto igual de firmemente dentro de ella, no había distancia entre ellos.

Renesmee se retorció bajo la golpeteo de un salvajemente intenso placer sensual. El choque de su fría, húmeda ropa sobre su cálido cuerpo desnudo la hacia sentir más desnuda de lo que alguna vez se había sentido. El único punto de contacto de piel desnuda, entre sus piernas, la hacia sentir más sexual, la hacia dolorosamente consciente de su masculinidad mientras se movía sobre ella y dentro de ella. Era demasiado abrumador para mantenerse, y se arqueó en clímax al poco tiempo, demasiado pronto, porque quería que durara para siempre.

Él se calmo, manteniéndose profundamente en su interior para su placer, sosteniendo su rostro y sembrando persistentes besos sobre él. "No llores," murmuró, y hasta entonces ella no había sabido que había lágrimas escurriéndose por sus ojos. "No llores. No tiene que terminar ahora."

Había hablado en voz alta, comprendió, había expresado su desesperación ante el rápido clímax.

Él trajo todas las habilidades y conocimientos de dos años de intimidad a su acto de amor, encontrando el ritmo que era lo bastante rápido para hacerla desear otra vez, pero lo suficientemente lento para evitar que alcanzaran la satisfacción. Había una satisfacción distinta en las pausadas caricias, en el continuo enlace de sus cuerpos. Ninguno de ellos quería que terminara, porque mientras estuvieran juntos así no tendrían que enfrentar el espectro de la separación. La retirada, ahora mismo, significaría más que el final de su acto de amor; sería una despedida que ninguno podría sobrellevar.

La ropa de él se convirtió ya no un placer sensual, sino una intolerable barrera. Rasgó los botone de su camisa, queriendo la húmeda ropa fuera del camino, necesitando la presión de su piel sobre la suya. Él se levantó lo suficiente para sacar sus anchos hombros fuera de la prenda y la tiró a un lado; luego bajó su pecho, y ella gimió ante el roce de su vello sobre sus sensitivos pezones.

Él ahuecó ambas manos sobre sus pechos y los empujó juntos, flexionando su cabeza para dejar caer ligeros besos sobre los contraídos pezones. Estaban un poco más oscuros, notó él, y los pálidos globos estaban un poco más hinchados, signos de su bebé creciendo dentro de su plana barriga. Se estremeció con inesperada excitación ante el pensamiento, ante el conocimiento de que el mismo acto que estaban realizando ahora había dado como resultado esa pequeña vida.

Tuvo que apretar sus diente en un esfuerzo por evitar llegar al clímax en ese mismo momento. ¡Su bebé! Parecía que conocimiento no era realmente lo mismo que comprensión, y recién había sido golpeado por la total comprensión de que el bebé era suyo, parte de él, de que compartía sus genes. Sangre de su sangre, hueso de su hueso, mezclado inseparablemente con Renesmee, una parte viviente de ambos. Sintió una oleada de pertenencia física como nunca antes había conocido, como nunca había siquiera soñado que existía. ¡Su bebé!

Y su mujer. Dulce como la miel Renesmee, suave piel cálida y serenos, tiernos ojos oscuros.

La cima había sido aplazada demasiado para ser negada por más tiempo. Se abatió rápidamente sobre ellos, primero absorbiéndola a ella, luego a él, sus estremecimientos interiores fueron demasiado para que el pudiera soportarlos. Se lanzaron juntos en un paroxismo de placer, exclamando, padeciendo la muerte de la individualidad y emergiendo dentro de las mansas repercusiones.

Yacieron entrelazados, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a ser el primero en moverse y romper su unión. Renesmee deslizó sus dedos dentro de su cabello húmedo, amando el tacto de su cráneo debajo de sus dedos. "¿Por qué volviste?" susurró. "Fue bastante malo verte partir la primera vez. ¿Tenías que hacerme pasar por esto otra vez?"

Lo sintió tensarse contra ella. Antes, ella nunca le hubiera dejado saber sus sentimientos; habría sonreído y se hubiera replegado dentro de su rol de la querida perfecta, nunca haciendo demandas. Pero había dejado ese escudo atrás, dejándose al descubierto con su declaración de amor, y no había vuelta atrás. No iba a negar aquel amor otra vez.

Él rodó sobre su costado, llevándola con él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cadera para mantenerla en su lugar. Ella cambió de posición automáticamente, levantando su pierna más alto alrededor de su cintura para mayor comodidad. Él se movió más cerca para hacer más profunda su tenue penetración, y ambos emitieron infinitesimales suspiros de alivio.

"¿Tienes que irte?" finalmente preguntó él. "¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente quedarte?"

Ella frotó su rostro contra su hombro, sus ojos oscuros tristes, "No sin ti. No podría soportarlo."

Ella sintió el esfuerzo que le costó decir, "¿Que ocurriría si... que ocurriría si me quedo, también? ¿Qué ocurriría si simplemente seguimos como antes?"

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, estudiando sus amadas facciones en la luz oscurecida por la lluvia. No era inconsciente de lo que le había costado hacer semejante oferta; él siempre había sido tan diligente en rehuir incluso la apariencia de afecto, no obstante ahora estaba verdaderamente tratando de alcanzarla, pidiendo los lazos de emoción. Necesitaba ser amado más que cualquier hombre que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, pero no sabía si él podía tolerarlo. El amor traía responsabilidades, obligaciones. Nunca era libre, sino que exigía un alto pago en la forma de compromiso.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó ella, la tristeza tan evidente en su tono como en sus ojos. "No dudo que tratarías, ¿pero puedes quedarte? No hay vuelta atrás. Las cosas han cambiado, y nunca serán lo mismo otra vez."

"Lo sé," dijo él, y la sombría mirada en sus ojos la hirió, porque podía ver que el realmente no creía que podía tener éxito.

Ella nunca antes había fisgado en su pasado, igual que nunca antes le había dicho que lo amaba, pero su insular pequeño mundo se había desentrañado con atemorizante velocidad y vuelto las cosas al revés. A veces, para ganar, tenías que arriesgarte.

"¿Por qué me preguntaste si arrojaría a nuestro bebé?"

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire entre ellos como una espada. Lo sintió sobresaltarse, vio su pupilas contraerse con conmoción. Él se habría apartado de ella entonces, pero ella apretó sus piernas a su alrededor y aferró sus hombros con su mano; él se detuvo, a pesar de que podría fácilmente haberse movido si hubiera querido poner su fuerza contra la de ella. Se refrenó solo porque no podía renunciar a su contacto. Ella lo sujetó con su ternura cuando la fuerza no podría haberlo sujetado.

Cerró sus ojos en un instintivo esfuerzo de prohibirle la entrada a la memoria, pero no se alejó, no podía alejarse con la pregunta de Renesmee sin contestar. Nunca había hablado sobre esto antes, nunca había querido hablar sobre esto. Era una herida demasiado profunda y en carne viva para que fuera fácil "discutirlo". Había vivido con el conocimiento su vida entera, y había hecho lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir. Había sellado fuera esa parte de su vida. Era como desgarrar sus entrañas responder ahora, pero Renesmee merecía al menos la verdad.

"Mi madre me arrojó," finalmente dijo en un tono gutural; luego su garganta se cerró y no pudo decir nada más. Sacudió su cabeza impotentemente, pero sus ojos estaba aún cerrados, y no vio la mirada de pronunciado horror, rápidamente seguida por una compasión que devastaba el alma, en el rostro de Renesmee. Ella lo miró a través de un velo de lágrimas, pero no se atrevió a doblegarse y empezar a llorar, o cualquier otra cosa que lo interrumpiría. En cambio acarició delicadamente su pecho, ofreciendo consuelo táctil en lugar de verbal; sentía que las palabras no eran adecuadas para la tarea, y de cualquier forma, si trataba de hablar, perdería la batalla contra sus lágrimas.

Pero cuando el silencio se extendió a minutos, comprendió que no iba a continuar, tal vez no podía continuar sin instigación. Ella tragó y trató recobrar la compostura; era una proeza, pero finalmente fue capaz de hablar con una voz que, si bien no era de lo más normal, era aún suave y lleno del amor que sentía.

"¿Cómo te arrojó? ¿Fuiste abandonado, adoptado... qué?"

"Ninguno de los dos." Él se retorció fuera de ella entonces, para yacer de espaldas con su brazo echado hacia arriba para cubrir sus ojos. Ella sintió su pérdida, pero le dio la distancia que necesitaba. Algunas cosas tenían que ser enfrentadas solo, y tal vez esta era una de ellas. "Ella me arrojó a la basura cuando nací. No me puso en la escalera de una iglesia o me dejó ante un orfanato para que pudiera construir pequeñas historias sobre cómo mi madre realmente me había amado, pero había estado realmente enferma o algo y había tenido que entregarme para que pudieran cuidar de mí. Todos los otros chicos podían construir historias como esa, y creerlas, pero mi madre se aseguró condenadamente bien de que jamás fuera tan estúpido. Se deshizo de mí dentro de un cubo de basura cuando tenía unas pocas horas de vida. No hay manera de que puedas confundir una acción como esa con amor maternal."

Renesmee se curvó en una pequeña pelota sobre su costado, su puño empujado dentro de su boca para ahogar los sollozos que seguían brotando, sus fluyentes ojos fijos sobre su rostro. El estaba hablando ahora, y aunque ella había querido saber, ahora tenía que luchar contra el deseo de poner su mano contra la boca de él. Nadie nunca debería tener que crecer sabiendo semejante fealdad.

"Ella no solo estaba tratando de desembarazarse de mi," continuó él con una voz sin emoción. "Trató de matarme. Era invierno cuando me arrojó, y no se preocupó en envolverme en algo. No sé exactamente cuando es mi cumpleaños, tres o cuatro de enero, porque fui encontrado el cuatro. Casi morí por la exposición al frío de todas formas, y pasé casi un año en un hospital de caridad con un problema tras otro. Para el momento en que fui colocado en un orfanato, era un niño que empezaba a andar que había visto tantos extraños ir y venir que no tenía nada que hacer con la gente. Supongo que es por eso que no fui adoptado. La gente quiere bebés, criaturas aún envueltas en mantas, no un delgado, enfermizo niño que ya caminaba y que gritaba si ellos intentaban alcanzarlo."

Él tragó y bajó el brazo de sus ojos, los cuales se quedaron mirando sin ver hacia arriba. "No tengo idea de quién o que son mis padres. Ningún rastro de mi madre fue encontrado jamás. Fui llamado de acuerdo a la ciudad y el condado en que fui encontrado. Ciudad de Jacob, Condado Black. Un infierno de tradición para llevar adelante. Después de unos años fui ubicado en una serie de casas de crianza, la mayoría de ellas no muy buenas. Era pateado de un lado a otro como un cachorro callejero. El servicio social se volvió tan desesperado por ubicarme que me dejaron con esta misma familia incluso a pesar de que siempre estaba cubierto con una variedad de cardenales cuando el asistente social venía de visita. No fue hasta que el tipo me pateó en un par de costillas que me sacaron de allí. Tenía diez años, creo. Finalmente encontraron un medianamente bueno hogar adoptivo para mí, una pareja cuyo propio hijo había muerto. No se, quizás pensaron que sería capaz de tomar el lugar de su hijo, pero no funcionó, para ellos o para mí. Ellos eran amables, y eso era todo lo que yo quería. Terminé la escuela, me largué y nunca miré atrás."


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Lo que él le había dicho explicaba mucho sobre el hombre en que Jacob se había convertido y por qué era tan duro para él aceptar cualquier semblanza de amor. Si los primeros dieciocho años de su vida le habían enseñado algo, era que no podía depender de lo que otros llamaban amor pero el cuál el mismo no había conocido. Como él había dicho, no se había engañado a sí mismo con bonitas historias de que su madre lo había amado cuando sus acciones habían dejado claro de que a ella no solo no le había importado, sino que deliberadamente lo había dejado para morir. Ni había recibido algún afecto real de los asistentes sociales del hospital de caridad. Los niños aprendían temprano; para el momento en que había sido colocado en un orfanato, ya había sabido que no podía confiar en que nadie se ocupara de él, por lo que se había aislado dentro de sí mismo como la única certeza en su vida. No había dependido de nadie excepto de sí mismo para cualquier cosa.

Era una lección que había sido reforzada en su infancia, desviada de un hogar adoptivo a otro, encontrándose con abuso en algunos de ellos y no adaptándose a ninguno de ellos. ¿Dónde aprendía de amor un paria? La simple, desgarradora respuesta era que no lo hacía. Él había tenido que alzarse sobre más que simple pobreza. Había necesitado escalar una total falta del más simple afecto humano. Cuando pensó en lo que él había logrado con su vida, quedó impresionada por su inmensa fuerza de voluntad. ¿Cuan duro había tenido que trabajar para terminar la universidad, para ganar no solo un título de ingeniería sino para terminar tan alto en su clase que había tenido trabajos para elegir, y desde allí continuar para formar su propia compañía?

Después de la demoledora narración de su infancia, ambos habían estado emocionalmente incapaces de explorar más profundamente. Por mutuo consentimiento se habían levantado y experimentado los movimientos de un día normal, a pesar de que no lo era. Las pasadas veinticuatro horas habían cobrado su tarifa en ambos, y se habían retraído dentro de largos períodos de silencio, enfatizados solo por asuntos de todos los días como que tomarían para el almuerzo.

Él estaba allí. No mostraba señales de irse. Ella tomó eso como un signo de esperanza y no empacó. Ahora mismo, todo lo que pedía era su presencia.

Caía la tarde sobre aquel día empapado de lluvia cuando él dijo de plano, "Nunca contestaste realmente mi pregunta esta mañana. ¿Podemos continuar como lo hacíamos antes?"

Ella lo miró y vio que a pesar de que la tensión nerviosa era todavía visible en su rostro, él parecía haber hecho las paces. Ella no estaba muy segura de su propia reacción, pero preferiría soportar la tensión ella misma antes que arriesgarse a desalentarlo ahora de golpe cuando eso podía ser suficiente para alejarlo otra vez.

Se sentó frente a él, tratando de situar sus pensamientos. Finalmente dijo, "Por mí, nada me gustaría más. Casi me mató perderte, y no estoy muy segura de poder pasar por eso otra vez. Pero no puedo simplemente pensar en mí misma. No podemos solo pensar en nuestra propia comodidad. ¿Qué ocurre con el bebé? Al principio, nada le importará salvo mami y papi, pero asumiendo que permanezcamos juntos durante años, ¿que sucederá cuando empiece el colegio y descubra que otros mamis y papis están casados? Esto es Denver, no Hollywood. Y a pesar de que nadie frunce el ceño ante una pareja viviendo junta, las circunstancias cambian cuando un bebé está involucrado."

Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y dijo muy cuidadosamente, "¿En qué cambia si te mudas? Sus padres aún no estarán casados, pero tú estarás tratando de criarlo sola. ¿Se supone que eso es mejor para él? No se que clase de padre seré, pero creo que seré mejor que nada."

Sus labios temblaron, y ella los mordió ferozmente. Querido Dios, ¿estaba haciéndolo rogar para ser incluido en la vida de su hijo? Nunca había pretendido eso, especialmente a la luz de lo que el le había dicho esa mañana. "Creo que serás un padre maravilloso," dijo. "Nunca he pretendido evitar que veas a nuestro hijo. Es de nuestro arreglo de lo que no estoy segura."

"Yo lo estoy. Te quiero, y tú... tu me quieres." Aún no podía decir que ella lo amaba. "No tenemos que hacer nada ahora mismo. Como tú dices, pasarán años antes de que sea lo bastante mayor para compararnos con otros padres. Aún tienes que pasar por el embarazo, y Dios sabe que no dormiré una sola noche si no se que estás bien. Al menos quédate hasta que el bebé nazca. Puedo cuidar de ti, ir contigo a esas clases de parto, estar contigo durante el alumbramiento." A pesar de que su tono era confiado, sus ojos estaban suplicando, y eso fue lo que destruyó su determinación. Si ella lo alejaba ahora, él nunca se recobraría.

"No hay nada que me gustaría más," dijo ella con voz ronca, y vio la relampagueante destello de alivio en sus ojos antes de que él lo disimulara.

"Traeré mis ropas mañana." Ella solo pudo parpadear ante él con sorpresa. Había esperado que él regresara a su status quo, durmiendo casi todas las noches con ella pero regresando a su propio departamento cada mañana para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a trabajar. El pensamiento de sus ropas colgando junto a las suyas en el espacioso armario la hizo sentir al mismo tiempo excitada y un poco alarmada, lo cuál era ridículo, porque ella nunca había querido nada tanto como había querido una total, completa vida con él. Pero las cosas estaban cambiando tan velozmente, y su vida ya estaba conmocionada con su embarazo. El control de su cuerpo se resbalaba más allá con cada día que pasaba, mientras el bebé crecía y exigía más de ella. A pesar de que los primeros síntomas habían sido escasos, ahora podía ver cambios definitivos.

Había estado luchando contra uno de aquellos cambios todo el día, y de repente todo fue demasiado. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos mientras lo miraba, y empezó bajar su rostro. Inmediatamente él estuvo a su lado, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor y remetiendo su cabeza contra su hombro. "¿Qué está mal?" exigió él, sonando casi desesperado. "¿No quieres que me mude? Pensé que podría cuidarte mejor."

"No es eso," sollozó ella. "Sí, es eso. ¡Soy feliz, maldición! Siempre he querido que te mudaras conmigo, o que me pidieras que me mudara contigo. Pero no lo hiciste por mi bien, ¡lo hiciste por el bebé!"

Jacob ladeó su rostro hacia arriba y uso sus pulgares para enjugarle las lágrimas. Sus negras cejas estaban unidas juntas en un semblante ceñudo. "Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo por ti," dijo impacientemente. "No conozco al bebé. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera puedo ver mucha evidencia de él aún! No quiero que estés sola nada más que lo necesario." El ceño se intensificó. "¿Has ido a un médico?"

Ella sorbió y se enjugó los ojos. "Si, no me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta que vi al médico. Fui porque mi último período era solo gotas, y el anterior fue realmente ligero. Apenas tuve algún síntoma."

"¿Es eso normal?"

"Tan normal como cualquier otra cosa. El médico me dijo que todo parecía bien, que algunas mujeres goteaban durante los primeros meses y algunas no lo hacían, que algunas mujeres tenían náuseas matinales y algunas no. Todo lo que realmente he notado es que estoy cansada y somnolienta y quiero llorar un montón."

El pareció aliviado. "¿Quieres decir que estas llorando por el bebé?"

"No, ¡estoy llorando por ti!"

"Bueno, no lo hagas." Él la empujó mas cerca y presionó un beso en su frente. "No me gusta cuando lloras."

No había forma en que él pudiera saber lo que se sentía ser mimada y abrazada así, cómo ella lo había deseado ardientemente. El amor había sido cortamente proporcionado a su vida, también, a pesar de que ella nunca había conocido la directa brutalidad que Jacob había sufrido. Sus más estimados sueños habían sido siempre sobre tener un hogar con él, solo un ordinario hogar, con la dulce seguridad de la rutina y el seguro conocimiento de que él volvía a casa a ella cada día. En sus sueños él siempre la había sostenido y demostrado cuándo le importaba, mientras en la realidad le había ofrecido intimidad física y un desierto emocional. Este repentino cambio total de actitud era tan parecido a un sueño convertido en realidad que temía creer en él. Aún así, no iba a hacer nada para terminarlo prematuramente. Mientras él se quedara, ella intentaba saborear cada momento.

Fiel a su palabra, él se mudó al día siguiente. No le dijo nada a ella sobre eso, pero un par de llamadas telefónicas, una de alguien interesado en alquilar su otro departamento y otro de una compañía de servicios rechequeando la dirección para el reenvío de su factura, hizo obvio que estaba renunciando completamente a su residencia oficial. Eso, más que nada, le dijo cuán serio era sobre conservar su relación.

Ella lo miró detenidamente buscando signos de nerviosismo, porque su relación había cambiado en formas mucho más fundamentales que simplemente el hecho de que él ya no tuviera dos residencias. Le había dicho que lo amaba, palabras que no podría borrar u olvidar; por su reacción a su corto alejamiento, él había revelado mucho más sobre cuánto le importaba de lo que había hecho antes. A pesar de que habían intimado físicamente durante dos años, esta clase de cercanía era totalmente nueva para él, y ella podía decir que a veces él no sabía cómo actuar. Era casi como si estuviera en un país extranjero donde no hablaba el idioma, andando a tientas cautelosamente alrededor, incapaz de leer las señales de tránsito.

Era cada vez más curioso sobre el bebé e insistía en ir con ella a su próxima cita con el médico, la cuál estaba programada para solo unos pocos días después de que se había mudado. Cuando descubrió que un ultrasonido mas adelante en su embarazo podía decirles el sexo del bebé, inmediatamente quiso saber cuándo podrían hacerlo, y cuán seguido los médicos estaban equivocados. Dado que era el primer interés que había mostrado en el sexo del bebé, ella se preguntó si se estaba imaginando tener un hijo varón. No había mostrado una preferencia en uno u otro, y ella no había decidido una preferencia, tampoco, por lo que de alguna forma siempre se referían al bebé como "este" en lugar de "él" o "ella".

¿Cómo lo afectaría un hijo varón? Podría ver más de sí mismo en un niño, y este sería, en una forma, una oportunidad para que él enmendara el horror de su propia niñez asegurando que su propio hijo nunca conociera nada más que amor. En los ojos de su mente lo veía pacientemente mostrándole a un sucio, decidido muchachito cómo mecer un bate de béisbol o llevar un globo. Probablemente habría años de concurrir a una variedad de partidos de béisbol y mirar con feroz orgullo cada movimiento que el niño hacía. Cada golpe sería el mejor golpe alguna vez hecho, cada atrapada la más estupenda, porque el niño haciéndolo sería suyo.

A pesar de los desalentadores susurros de su sentido común, no podía dejar de soñar con un futuro con Jacob. Un milagro ya había sucedido: él no había desaparecido cuando había sabido de su embarazo. Ella continuaría esperando por otro milagro.

Tendidos en la cama esa noche, ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchaba el fuerte, sostenido bum-bum de su corazón. Su mano se desvió hacia abajo a su abdomen; el bebé estaba oyendo su propio corazón bombeando sostenidamente en el mismo ritmo, sosegando y reconfortándolo precisamente como el latido de Jacob la sosegaba a ella. Era un maravillosamente grato sonido.

"Pareces realmente interesado en el ultrasonido," dijo ella soñolientamente.

"Mmm," él gruñó a modo de respuesta. Su cabeza se movió cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, sin embargo todo lo que podía ver era su barbilla, y no muy bien en la oscurecida habitación.

"¿Estás ansioso por saber qué es el bebé?"

Él cambió de posición impacientemente. "Me gustaría saber, si. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes puesto tu corazón en un niñita?"

"No realmente," dijo ella, y bostezó. "Solo quiero un bebé saludable, niño o niña, a pesar de que sería conveniente saber con anticipación para poder tener un nombre elegido y un cuarto de niños decorado sin tener que usar negros o amarillos."

"Un cuarto de niños," dijo el con un débilmente sorprendido tono. "No había pensado tan adelantado. Todo lo que puedo visualizar es esta personita más o menos del tamaño de un conejo desollado, todo arropado en una manta. Se quedará donde lo pongamos y no ocupará demasiado espacio. ¿Por qué algo así de pequeño necesita una habitación entera para él?"

Ella sonrió abiertamente en la oscuridad. "Porque de otra manera el departamento completo estaría desordenado con todos los accesorios necesarios para cuidar a un bebé. ¿Y dónde pensabas que dormiría?"

La pregunta lo sobresaltó; luego rió, el raro sonido retumbando debajo de su oído. "Con nosotros, supongo. Sobre cualquier brazo que no estuvieras usando. Diría que pude dormir sobre mi pecho, pero entiendo que ellos no son escaladores."

Ella rió disimuladamente, y él rió otra vez. Más alegre de lo que podía recordar haber estado alguna vez en su vida, ella se acurrucó aún más cerca. "Imagino que quieres un niño. Todo el día estuve teniendo ensoñaciones de ti enseñándole cómo jugar al béisbol."

Jacob se puso rígido, su cuerpo tensándose todo a lo largo de ella. "No especialmente," dijo finalmente con una voz muy tirante. "Realmente preferiría tener una niña."

La sorpresa la mantuvo en silencio, especialmente porque no sabía que lo había turbado de la pregunta. Él no dijo nada durante un momento, y ella empezó a quedarse dormida, pero toda somnolencia la dejó cuando él dijo quedamente, "Quizás si es una niña la amarás más."


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" preguntó él cautelosamente la mañana siguiente, como si pisara recelosamente en tierra inestable. En su experiencia, la familia era algo que otra gente tenía y, por lo que había visto en sus hogares adoptivos, no era deseable. Pero quería saber más sobre Renesmee, quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre ella en caso de que algún día él volviera a casa para encontrarse conque se había ido. "¿Les has dicho que vas a tener un bebé, o algo sobre mi?"

"No tengo ninguna familia," replicó ella mientras vertía leche descremada sobre su cereal. Su conducta era casual, pero el interés de él se agudizó inmediatamente.

"¿Ninguna familia? ¿Eras huérfana?" Él había visto un montón de huérfanos, tristes y aterrorizados niños que habían perdido su mundo entero y no sabían qué hacer. Quizás su situación, espantosa como había sido, era preferible a la de ellos. Al menos él no había perdido a alguien a quién amaba. Su madre no había muerto; simplemente lo había echado a la basura. Probablemente ambos, ella y su padre, estaban aún vivos en algún lugar, aunque dudaba que estuvieran juntos. Él era más que probablemente el resultado de una corta aventura, como mucho, y más posiblemente una aventura de una noche.

"Sí, pero nunca estuve en un orfanato. Mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años, y mi papá dijo que él no podía cuidar adecuadamente de mí, por lo que me envió a vivir con su medio hermana. A decir verdad, él simplemente no quería la responsabilidad. Por lo que mi tía decía, siempre había sido irresponsable, nunca manteniendo un trabajo por mucho tiempo, gastando su dinero en bares y yendo tras otras mujeres. Murió en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía catorce años."

"¿Qué hay de tu tía?" preguntó el, recordando el "ninguna" que ella había enumerado al lado de la información de pariente más cercano. "¿Aún la ves?"

"No." Ella murió cerca de un año antes de que empezara a trabajar para ti, pero dudo que alguna vez la hubiera visto otra vez de cualquier manera. No era una relación afectuosa. Ella y tío Sid tenían siete niños propios. Yo era solo una inoportuna boca extra que alimentar, especialmente porque ella nunca se había llevado bien con papá de cualquier manera. Tía Cora se veía como si hubiera posado para la pintura 'American Gothic', con su cara de ciruela pasa y desaprobadora, agriada por la vida. Nunca había suficiente dinero para que alcanzara para todos, y era tan solo natural que ella proveyera para sus propios niños primero."

El enfado se abultó dentro de él mientras se la imaginaba, una delgada, perdida niñita con grandes ojos de miel, manteniéndose apartada a un lado como él frecuentemente había permanecido, nunca realmente una parte de la unidad familiar. Esa había sido la mejor parte de su infancia, pero lo enfurecía que Renesmee hubiera sido sometida a semejante tratamiento. "¿Qué hay de tus primos? ¿Ni siquiera los ves, o oyes de ellos?"

"No, nunca fuimos cercanos. Nos llevamos bien así como la mayoría de los niños que han sido arrojados juntos, pero nunca tuvimos mucho en común. Todos ellos se han alejado de la granja, de todas formas, y no se donde están. Supongo que podría rastrearlos si quisiera, pero no me parece que tenga sentido hacerlo."

De alguna forma él nunca se había imaginado a Renesmee estando sola en el mundo, o que tuviera unos antecedentes en común con él. Lo impactó comprender que, de una forma diferente, ella había estado tan necesitada de cuidados como él. Nunca había sufrido el abuso físico, y tal vez eso era por lo que aún era capaz de extender la mano, de expresar amor. Incluso antes de que pudiera recordar, él había aprendido a no esperar, o tener esperanzas, u ofrecer algo de si mismo, porque eso lo dejaría al descubierto para ser herido. Se alegraba de que Renesmee no hubiera conocido una vida como esa.

Aún así, no podría haber sido fácil para ella decirle que lo amaba. ¿Había estado fortalecida para el rechazo? Eso era lo que él había hecho, entrado en pánico y arrojado su amor a la cara. Había estado aterrorizado la mañana siguiente de que ella no fuera capaz de soportar verlo después de la forma en que se había escapado de ella. Pero lo había aceptado de vuelta, y gracias a Dios, no solo lo amaba, sino que parecía amar a su bebé. A veces parecía imposible.

"¿Qué hay de la familia adoptiva con la que permaneciste?" preguntó ella. "¿Alguna vez los llamas, o los visitas?"

"No. No los he visto desde el día después de mi graduación, cuando empaqué y me fui, pero ellos no esperaban que me mantuviera en contacto. Les dije adiós y les agradecí, y creo que eso fue suficiente."

"¿Cómo se llamaban?"

"Emmeline y Harold Bradley. Eran buena gente. Lo intentaron, especialmente Harold, pero no había forma en que pudieran convertirme en su hijo. Estaba siempre allí, en sus ojos. Yo no era Kenny. Emmeline siempre parecía resentir que su hijo hubiera muerto pero yo estuviera aún vivo. Ninguno de ellos me tocaba si podían evitarlo. Me cuidaron, me proporcionaron un lugar donde quedarme, ropas, comida, pero no había cariño allí. Estaban aliviados cuando me fui."

"¿No sientes curiosidad por saber si aún están vivos, o si se mudaron?"

"No tiene sentido saberlo. No hay nada para mí allí, y ellos no estarían encantados de verme."

"¿Donde vivían?"

"Alrededor de ochenta millas de aquí, en Fort Morgan."

"¡Pero eso es tan cerca! Mis primos vivían en Maryland, por lo que al menos es razonable que no nos hayamos mantenido en contacto."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Dejé el estado cuando fue a la universidad, por lo que no era exactamente cómodo visitarlos. Tenía dos trabajos para pagar mi colegiatura, y eso no dejaba un montón de tiempo libre."

"Pero volviste a Colorado y te estableciste en Denver."

"Hay más demanda para los ingenieros en una gran ciudad."

"Hay un montón de ciudades en este país. El punto es, que estás tan cerca, pero nunca los llamaste para decirles como te fue en la universidad, o que estabas de regreso en el estado."

La ira se filtró en su voz. "No, no lo hice, y no me propongo hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, Renesmee, han pasado quince años desde que salí de la universidad. Sin ninguna duda no han mantenido una vela en la ventana para mi todo este tiempo. Sabían que no volvería."

Ella dejó el tema, pero no lo olvidó. Harold y Emmeline Bradley. Encarceló sus nombres en su memoria. A pesar de lo que Jacob pensaba, ellos habían pasado años criándolo y era probable que estuvieran más que un poco interesados en saber lo que había sido de él.

Él salió para el trabajo en silencio, y volvió esa tarde con el mismo cavilante humor. Ella lo dejó solo, pero su silencio le hizo aterrorizarse en silencio. ¿Lo habían molestado tanto sus preguntas que estaba considerando terminar su arreglo? Pero él lo había empezado al indagar acerca de su familia, así es que sólo podía culparse a sí mismo. En los pocos días desde que ella le había contado del bebé se había acostumbrado a pensar de él como más accesible, más suyo, pero repentinamente fue muy consciente de la pared que todavía lo rodeaba. Ella había provocado de un golpe unas pocas grietas, pero estaba lejos de estar demolida.

A Jacob no le había gustado nada aquella conversación acerca de su familia adoptiva, pero lo había hecho pensar. A menos que él y Renesmee tomasen medidas para impedirlo, este bebé no tendría una gran familia, tampoco. No se podía imaginar teniendo otros niños bajo sus presentes condiciones, y para su sorpresa, le gustaba la idea de más niños. Quería que fueran una familia, no sólo amantes que vivían juntos y acertaron a tener un niño.

Él no había tenido bonitas fantasías acerca de su madre, pero a menudo se había preguntado, con el dolor desconcertado de un niño, como sería para tener familia verdadera, pertenecer a alguna parte y tener alguien que lo amara. Era una fantasía que no había durado mucho bajo el despiadado peso de realidad, pero aún recordaba cómo lo había imaginado, el sentimiento de seguridad que estaba en el centro de ello y mantenía todo unido. No había podido imaginar padres, más allá de altas figuras oscuras que permanecían entre él y el peligro. No quería que su bebé tuviera nunca esos tipos de fantasías; quería tener la realidad de un hogar estable.

Menos de una semanas atrás, simplemente la idea de lo que ahora estaba considerando habría sido suficiente para hacerle romper a sudar aterrorizado, pero desde entonces había aprendido que había cosas peores. Perder a Renesmee era peor. Esperaba que nunca en su vida tuviera que sobrevivir a otro día y noche como los que había padecido entonces, porque no pensaba que su cordura la pudiera soportarlo. En contraste, lo que estaba pensando ahora era tarea fácil.

Pensarlo era una cosa, ponerlo realmente en palabras era otra. Miró a Renesmee con ojos preocupados, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de predecir su respuesta. Detrás de su acostumbrada serenidad era profunda y complicada, viendo más de lo que él quería que viera, comprendiendo más de lo que era confortable. Con tanto de sus procesos de pensamiento escondidos de él, no estaba para nada seguro de cómo reaccionaría, o por qué. Si lo amaba allí no debería haber ninguna vacilación, pero ese no era necesariamente el caso. Ella era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad - asumiendo que él podría hacerla feliz - por lo que pensaba era mejor para el bebé.

Era extraño qué impacto el bebé había tenido en sus vidas meses antes de su nacimiento, pero él no lamentaba los cambios. Era atemorizante; tenía la sensación de vivir al borde, dónde cualquier movimiento en falso lo podría hacer caer, pero al mismo tiempo que la creciente intimidad y franqueza que compartía con Renesmee valía, sin ninguna duda, cada minuto de preocupación. No creía que podría remontarse a la soledad previa que había dado por supuesta, incluso abrazado.

Aún así, era una decisión que atormentada sus nervios. Al final, no pudo decir las palabras que serían una oferta de sí mismo, una declaración de sus sentimientos y su vulnerabilidad; en lugar de eso las expulsó acomodadas como una sugerencia. "Creo que deberíamos casarnos."

No había nada que él pudiera haber dicho que la habría asombrado más. Sus piernas se debilitaron, y se sentó pesadamente. "¡Matrimonio!" dijo ella con una mezcla de incredulidad y total sorpresa.

Él no estaba encantado de que la solución no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. "Sí, matrimonio. Tiene sentido. Ya estamos viviendo juntos, y vamos a tener un bebé. El matrimonio parece el siguiente paso lógico."

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, no en negación sino en un vano esfuerzo para despejar su cabeza. En cierta forma nunca había planeado recibir una propuesta de matrimonio acomodada como "el siguiente paso lógico." No había esperado una propuesta de matrimonio, punto, aunque había querido una desesperadamente. Pero había querido que él se declarase por razones diferentes, porque la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella. Sospechaba que ese era el caso, pero nunca lo sabría seguro si él nunca se lo decía.

No era una decisión fácil, y ella no se precipitó a hablar. El rostro de él estaba impasible mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus ojos negros ensombrecidos y vigilantes. Su respuesta significaba mucho para él, comprendió ella. Él quería que ella dijera sí. Ella quería decir sí. La pregunta era si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que él sí la amaba y casarse con él con fe ciega. Una mujer cautelosa no querría tomar una decisión apresurada que haría mella no sólo en ellos dos, sino también en su hijo. Un matrimonio roto inevitablemente dejaba sus cicatrices en todos los involucrados.

Ella había dado un salto de fe ciega al dejar su puesto para convertirse en su querida, y no lo lamentaba. Los dos años de amarlo habían sido los mejores de su vida, y nunca podría desear deshacerlos. El embarazo alteraba todo, pensó con un débil arqueamiento de sus labios. No podía pensar solamente en sí misma ahora; tenía que pensar en el bebé. Lo lógico no era necesariamente la mejor opción, si bien su corazón pedía a gritos una rápida aceptación.

Lo miró, su oscuros ojos solemnes. "Te amo, lo sabes," dijo.

Anteriormente tal declaración habría hecho que su rostro se quedara en blanco en una negativa para oír. Ahora le devolvió firmemente la mirada. "Lo sé." El conocimiento no lo hizo entrar en pánico; en lugar de eso él lo atesoró, lo saboreó, como el regalo más precioso de su vida.

"Quiero decir sí, más que cualquier cosa que alguna vez he querido, pero también tengo miedo. Sé que fue tu idea que permaneciéramos juntos, y has sido maravilloso, pero no estoy segura de que aún sentirás lo mismo después de que el bebé haya nacido. Como dice el viejo dicho, entonces se convierte en un partido de béisbol completamente nuevo. No quiero que te sientas atrapado o infeliz."

Él negó con la cabeza como para anticipar la respuesta que sentía estaba por venir. "No hay modo de predecir el futuro. Sé por qué te preocupas por la forma en que reaccionaré, y a decir verdad, yo mismo estoy un poco de asustado, pero estoy entusiasmado, también. Quiero a este bebé. Te quiero. Casémonos y hagámoslo oficial." Él sonrió sardónicamente. "El bebé podría tener Black por apellido. La segunda generación de una familia completamente nueva."

Renesmee respiró profundamente y se negó a sí misma lo que había querido más que cualquier otra cosa. "No puedo darte una respuesta ahora," murmuró, y vio su rostro tensarse. "Simplemente no lo siento correcto. Quiero decir sí, Jacob, lo quiero más que cualquier cosa, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo que debemos hacer."

"Lo es," dijo él toscamente.

"Entonces si lo es, aún será lo correcto dentro de un mes, o dos meses. Demasiado ha ocurrido demasiado rápido - el bebé... tú. No quiero tomar la decisión equivocada, y pienso que ahora estoy funcionando más sobre mis emociones que sobre mi capacidad intelectual."

El poder de su fuerza de voluntad brilló en sus ojos, intensamente negros y enfocados. "No puedo hacerte decir sí," dijo él con una voz lenta, profunda. "Pero puedo continuar preguntando. Puedo hacer el amor contigo y cuidarte hasta que no podrás imaginar la vida sin mí."

Los labios de ella temblaron. "No puedo imaginar eso ahora."

"No me rindo, Renesmee. Cuando voy tras algo, no me detengo hasta que lo he obtenido. Te quiero, y voy a tenerte."

Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Cuando decidía algo, enfocaba la atención en eso con una feroz obsesión que no lo dejaba descansar hasta que hubiera logrado su objetivo. Era un poco intimidante pensar en sí misma como el objeto de ese tipo de determinación.

Él sonrió entonces, una sonrisa que fue más que un poco depredadora. "Puedes tomar eso para la banca, nena."


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Matrimonio. El pensamiento revoloteaba en su conciencia durante el día y avanzaba a rastras en sus sueños en la noche. Varias veces cada día días comenzó a tirar la cautela al viento y decirle sí, pero había una parte de ella que simplemente no estaba lista para dar un paso tan inmenso. Antes había estado deseosa de establecerse como su querida, pero ahora era incapaz de establecerse para ser su esposa; quería que él la amara, también, y que lo admitiera ante ambos. Podría tener la seguridad de que si la amaba, pero hasta que él pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos, no podría confiar en eso. Él podría decir "Te quiero," pero no " Te amo". No podía culparlo por tener dificultad con las emociones. Algunas veces cuando estaba sola lloraba por él, al principio un infante descartado, luego un solitario, atemorizado niño, y finalmente un abusado joven sin nadie a quien poder recurrir en busca de ayuda. Nadie podría haber resistido tal infancia sin cicatrices emocionales, sin perder la habilidad tanto para dar como para aceptar amor. Cuando lo miraba claramente, veía que se había abierto a ella mucho más de lo que razonablemente podía ser esperado.

Realmente no esperaba mas, pero lo quería.

No podía sacar a los Bradleys de su mente. De lo que él había dicho, había pasado seis años con ellos, desde que tenía doce hasta que tuvo dieciocho años de edad. Seis años eran mucho tiempo para cuidarlo y no sentir algo para él. ¿Era posible que le hubieran ofrecido más que obligación, pero en ese momento él no hubiera sido capaz de verlo por lo que era? ¿Y cómo se habían sentido sin escuchar de él nunca más?

Seguramente se habían preocupado, si tenían cualquier indicio de calor humano. Lo habían criado de un niño a un joven muchacho, le habían dado el único hogar estable que había conocido alguna vez hasta que Renesmee se había convertido en su querida y había hecho un santuario para él en el departamento. Siempre era posible que hubiera sido tal como él lo recordaba, que perder a su hijo les había impedido sentir cualquier cosa por él más allá del deber y un sentido de piedad. ¡Lástima! Él habría odiado eso. Si había tenido la sospecha de que lo compadecían, entonces no era de extrañar que no hubiera regresado.

Pero aunque se preocupó por eso durante varios días, sabía que no estaba logrando nada con su preocupación. Si quería saber con toda seguridad, entonces tendría que conducir hacia Fort Morgan y tratar de encontrar a los Bradleys. Podría ser un viaje inútil, ya que diecinueve años habían pasado; ellos pudieron haberse mudado, o incluso haber muerto.

Una vez que tomó la decisión de ir, se sintió mejor, si bien sabía que Jacob estaría inflexiblemente en contra de la idea. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de dejar que su oposición la detuviera.

Eso no quería decir que tenía la intención de ser engañosa acerca de ello. Después de la cena aquella noche dijo, "Voy a ir a Fort Morgan mañana."

Él se tensó, y sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Por qué?"

"Para tratar de encontrar a los Bradleys."

Él plegó el periódico a un lado con un chasquido enojado. "No tiene ningún sentido. Te dije cómo fue. ¿Por qué estas preocupada por eso, de cualquier manera? Fue hace diecinueve años. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros ahora. Ni siquiera me conocías entonces."

"Curiosidad, en parte," contestó ella con ruda honradez. "¿Y qué ocurre si estas equivocado acerca de la forma en que sintieron? Eras joven. Puedes haber malinterpretado. Y si estabas equivocado, entonces ellos han pasado diecinueve años sintiendo como si hubieran perdido a dos hijos en lugar de simplemente uno."

"No," dijo él, y por la autoridad en su voz ella supo que no estaba refutando su sugerencia sino emitiendo una orden.

Ella levantó sus cejas hacia él, mansa sorpresa en sus ojos. "No estaba pidiendo permiso. Te estaba dejando saber dónde estaría así no te preocuparías si llamabas y no estaba aquí."

"Dije que no."

"Ciertamente lo hiciste," ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero ya no soy tu querida..."

"Sin una condenada duda se sintió como si lo fueras anoche," interrumpió él, sus ojos volviéndose más negros como se la cólera intensificara el color.

Ella no tenía la intención de discutir con él. En lugar de eso sonrió, y su suave rostro resplandeció mientras le enviaba una caliente mirada. "Eso fue hacer el amor." Y había sido maravilloso. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido caliente y urgente, pero desde que él se había mudado con ella había cobrado una dimensión agregada, una devastadora ternura que no había estado allí antes. Su acto de amor era más prolongado; era como si, antes, él siempre hubiera sido consciente de que iba a tener que levantarse e irse, y el conocimiento lo hubiera dirigido. Ahora estaba relajado y pausado en un modo que no había estado antes, con aumentado placer como consecuencia.

Hubo un parpadeo de tensión sobre su rostro ante la palabra "amor," pero desapareció rápidamente, sin persistentes ecos.

"No soy tu querida," repitió ella. "Ese arreglo está acabado. Soy la mujer que te ama, que vive contigo, quién va a tener a tu bebé."

Él miró el departamento. "Puede pensar que ya no eres mi querida," dijo él con suave cólera, "pero las cosas lucen más o menos igual para mí""

"¿Porque me mantienes? Esa es tu elección, no la mía. Encontraré un trabajo, si eso te hará sentir mejor. Nunca he disfrutado ser una mantenida, de cualquier manera."

"¡No!" no le gustaba esa idea en lo absoluto. Siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente que, si la mantenía completamente dependiente de él, sería menos probable que lo dejara. Al mismo tiempo había invertido dinero en acciones a su nombre para asegurarse de que estaría financieramente segura. La paradoja siempre lo había intranquilizado, pero quería que ella fuera cuidada en caso de que algo le ocurriera a él. Después de todo, él viajaba bastante y pasaba un montón de tiempo en sitios de en construcción, no los más seguros de los lugares. También había hecho un testamento el año anterior, dejándole todo a ella. Nunca se lo había dicho.

"No quiero que conduzcas tan lejos," dijo finalmente, pero trataba de asirse a pajas sueltas, y lo sabía.

"Está a menos de dos horas, el pronóstico meteorológico es de claras y soleadas condiciones para mañana. Pero si quieres ir conmigo, entonces puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana," ofreció ella.

Su expresión se cerró ante la idea. Nunca había regresado, nunca había querido regresar. Los Bradleys no lo habían maltratado; habían sido lo mejor de todos los hogares adoptivos en los que había estado. Pero esa parte de su vida estaba terminada. Había cerrado la puerta a eso cuando se había ido, y había pasado los siguientes años trabajando como un esclavo para hacerse a si mismo alguien que nunca más estaría indefenso.

"Pudieron haberse mudado," dijo ella , ofreciendo alivio. "Simplemente quiero saber."

Él hizo un gesto cansado. "Entonces levanta el teléfono y llama a información. Habla con ellos, si están todavía allí. Pero no me involucres en esto. No quiero hablarles. No quiero verlos. No quiero tener nada que ver con esto."

Ella no estaba sorprendida de su rechazo total del pasado; difícilmente era el tipo de recuerdo que él abrazaría. Y no había esperado que él fuera con ella.

"No quiero hablarles por teléfono," dijo ella. "Quiero conducir hasta allí, ver la casa. Puedo no acercarme a ellos para nada. Depende de lo que encuentre cuando logre llegar."

Contuvo su respiración, porque había una súplica que él podía hacer que ella no sería capaz de rechazar. Si él decía, "Por favor no vayas, por mí," entonces no iría. Si realmente le pedía cualquier cosa para sí mismo, no había forma de que lo pudiera rechazar. Él había sido rechazado tantas veces en su vida que ella no se sumaría a eso. Pero a causa de esos anteriores rechazos, sabía que él no le pediría nada en esos términos. Nunca metería cosas en el contexto de ser una consideración personal para él. Haría el pedido, haría objeciones, pero sencillamente no preguntaría y diría, "por favor no lo hagas."

Él se rehusó a hablar más de eso y se levantó desasosegadamente para pararse a las puertas de la terraza y mirar hacia afuera. Renesmee regresó serenamente a su sección del periódico, pero su corazón palpitó rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta era la primera riña doméstica normal que alguna vez habían tenido. Para su deleite, habían disentido, y nada importante había ocurrido. Él no se había ido, ni parecía esperar que ella se fuera. Era maravilloso. Él ya era capaz de confiar en ella lo suficiente que no estaba asustado que un desacuerdo podría acabar su relación.

Ella se había preocupado de que él sobre reaccionaría en las discusiones, ya que eran parte inherente de cada relación. Las parejas normales tenían desacuerdos; probablemente aun los santos tuvieran desacuerdos. Dos años atrás, Jacob no habría podido tolerar una discusión tan personal.

Realmente lo estaba intentando, incluso aunque era extraordinariamente difícil para él abrirse. Las circunstancias lo habían forzado a revelar su pasado, pero no había tratado de restablecer esas protectoras barreras mentales suyas. Parecía aceptar que una vez que los confines emocionales habían sido cruzados, no los podría poner inviolados nuevamente.

No sabía lo que podía lograr encontrando a los Bradleys otra vez. Quizás nada. Simplemente quería verlos, lograr una apreciación por sí misma de cómo había sido aquella porción de los años de formación de Jacob. Si ellos parecían interesados, entonces quería reconfortarlos que su hijo adoptivo estaba vivo y bien, que era exitoso y pronto sería un padre él mismo.

Con su espalda aún hacia ella, Jacob preguntó, "¿Temes casarte conmigo por mi pasado? ¿Es por eso que quieres encontrar a los Bradleys, para poder hacerles preguntas sobre mi?"

"¡No!" dijo ella, horrorizada. "No temo casarme contigo."

"Mis padres podrían ser cualquier cosa -asesinos, drogadictos. Mi madre puede ser una prostituta. Hay muy buenas probabilidades de que lo fuera. Puede haber una historia de enfermedad mental en mis antecedentes. Pero los Bradleys no podrán decirte nada, porque nadie sabe quienes fueron mis padres."

"No estoy preocupada por tus padres," dijo ella llanamente. "Te conozco. Eres sólido como una roca. Eres honesto, amable, trabajador y sexy."

"¿Entonces por qué no te casas conmigo, si soy tan buena presa?"

Buena pregunta, pensó ella. Quizás estaba siendo tonta al esperar. "No quiero precipitarme a algo que puede no ser correcto para ninguno de nosotros."

"No quiero que mi bebé nazca ilegítimo."

"Oh, Jacob." Ella emitió una risa triste. "Te prometo que tomaré una decisión mucho antes de que el bebé nazca."

"Pero no puedes prometer que dirás que sí."

"No más de lo que tu puedes prometer que nuestro matrimonio funcionará."

Él le dirigió una breve, furiosa mirada sobre su hombro. "Dijiste que me amabas."

"Y lo hago. ¿Pero puedes tú decir que me amas?" preguntó ella.

Él no contestó. Renesmee lo miraba, sus ojos tristes y amorosos. Su pregunta podría ser tomada de dos formas. Él sí la amaba, pensó, pero era incapaz realmente de decirlo. Quizás sentía que mientras no dijera las palabras en voz alta, no se había comprometido emocionalmente.

Finalmente el dijo, "¿Eso es lo que te llevará a casarte conmigo?"

"No. Esto no es una prueba que tienes que pasar."

"¿No lo es?"

"No," insistió ella.

"Dices que no te casarás conmigo porque no sabes si puedo manejarlo, pero yo estoy dispuesto a intentar. Tu eres la que se está resistiendo a comprometerte."

Ella lo miró fijamente con frustración. Él era demasiado bueno argumentando, ágilmente tomando sus razonamientos previos y usándolos contra ella. Estaba contenta de que se sintiera lo bastante seguro de ella como para hacerlo, pero podía ver a lo que tendría que hacer frente en el futuro si sí se casaban.

Le tomaría un montón de determinación ganar una discusión con él

Ella apuntó su dedo hacia el, incluso aunque su espalda estaba aún vuelta hacia ella y el no podía verla. "No me estoy resistiendo a comprometerme, me estoy resistiendo a hacerlo ahora. Creo que tengo derecho a ser un poco cautelosa."

"No si confías en mí."

Ese retroceso la estaba haciendo sospechar. Ella le dirigió una atenta mirada, entonces repentinamente se dio cuenta de que él le había vuelto la espalda para que ella no pudiera leer su expresión. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo. Él no estaba tan alterado o incluso tan contrariado como sonaba; simplemente estaba usando la táctica como una manera de llevarla a aceptar casarse con él. Todo era parte inherente de su determinación de hacerlo a su manera.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recostando su cabeza contra su espalda. "No funcionará," dijo suavemente. "Estoy adelante de ti."

Para su sorpresa, sintió que su pecho se expandía con una risa baja; luego él se volvió dentro del círculo de sus brazos y envolvió los suyos alrededor de ella. "Quizás me conoces demasiado bien," masculló, pero su tono era de aceptación.

"O quizás necesitas lecciones de actuación."

Él se rió entre dientes otra vez y descansó su mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Pero todo humor estaba ausente de su tono un minuto más tarde cuando dijo, "Ve a ver a los Bradleys, si tienes que hacerlo. No hay nada allí que descubrir."


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Fort Morgan era un pequeño pueblo de cerca de diez mil habitantes. Renesmee condujo por allí por un rato para orientarse, luego se detuvo ante una cabina telefónica para buscar la dirección de los Bradleys. Qué haría si no estaban en la guía, no lo sabía. Podía significar que se habían mudado o muerto, o simplemente podía significar que su número no estaba incluido en la lista.

Podía haberle preguntado a Jacob, pero no había querido pedirle información para ayudarla a hacer algo que él no aprobaba. Además, habían pasado diecinueve años, y no había ninguna garantía de que los Bradleys aún vivieran en la misma casa, incluso si habían permanecido en Fort Morgan.

La guía telefónica no era muy grande. Ella la hojeó hasta la B, luego recorrió con su dedo la columna. "Bailey... Banks... Black... Boatwright... Bradley. Harold Bradley." Anotó la dirección y el número de teléfono, luego debatió si debería llamarlos para pedir instrucciones sobre como llegar. Decidió que no, porque quería pillarlos de sorpresa, tal como eran. La gente podía disimular sus verdaderas reacciones si les era dada una advertencia.

Así que condujo hacia una estación de servicio, echó gasolina y pidió instrucciones al encargado. Diez minutos más tarde conducía lentamente por una calle residencial, verificando los números de las casas, y finalmente se detuvo en el bordillo en frente de una bien cuidada pero modesta casa. Parecía como si hubiera sido construida unos buenos cuarenta o cincuenta años antes, con un techado porche pasado de moda de un lado a otro de la parte delantera. La pintura blanca mostraba signos de desgaste pero no estaba en el punto en que uno podía decir definitivamente que la casa necesitaba volver a ser pintada. Un surtido de plantas en macetas tomaba el sol en el porche, pero no había ninguna decoración en el pequeño patio, lo cual le daba una apariencia desnuda. Un desconectado garaje de un coche, se arrellanaba a un lado de la casa.

Salió del auto, extrañamente renuente ahora que estaba aquí, pero subió la agrietado acera y ascendió los tres escalones hasta el porche. Un banco, con óxido asomándose donde la espesa pintura blanca se había desportillado, estaba colocado frente a las ventanas. Renesmee se preguntó si los Bradleys se sentaban allí afuera durante el verano y miraban a los vecinos ocuparse de sus asuntos.

No había timbre. Golpeó sobre el marco de la puerta de tela metálica y esperó. Un gato gris y blanco saltó sobre el porche y le maulló curiosamente.

Después de un minuto, golpeó nuevamente. Esta vez escuchó pasos apresurados, y su pulso se aceleró con anticipación. Con esto llegó una ola de nausea que la tuvo tragando con desesperación. ¡De todos los momentos para tener una de sus raras rachas de nauseas matutinas! Solo esperaba no avergonzarse a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió, y se encontró frente a frente con una alta, delgada mujer de rostro severo, solo la fina malla metálica separándolas. La mujer no abrió la puerta de malla metálica. En cambio dijo, "¿Si?" con una profunda voz que sonaba oxidada.

Renesmee estaba pasmada por la falta de hospitalidad y empezó a preguntar instrucciones como una excusa para estar allí, planeando irse sin siquiera mencionar a Jacob. Pero la alta mujer simplemente permaneció de pie allí con su mano sobre el picaporte, esperando pacientemente que Renesmee manifestara sus asuntos antes de abrir la puerta, y algo acerca de aquella fuerza de voluntad tocó una cuerda.

"¿Sra. Bradley?"

"Si, soy la Sra. Bradley."

"Mi nombre es Renesmee Sharp. Estoy buscando a los Bradleys que solían ser padres adoptivos de Jacob Black. ¿Esta es la familia correcta?"

El interés de la mujer se agudizó. "Lo es." Ella aún no descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

Las esperanzas de Renesmee se hundieron. Si Jacob no había sido expuesto a ninguna clase de amor ni siquiera aquí, donde había crecido, podía nunca ser capaz de darlo o aceptarlo. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio podía tener bajo aquellas condiciones? ¿Qué le haría a su propio hijo tener un padre que siempre se mantuviera a distancia?

Pero había llegado hasta aquí, por lo que igualmente podía continuar. Era consciente, también, de la apremiante cualidad de la acerada mirada de la mujer. "Conozco a Jacob," empezó, y con un abrupto movimiento la mujer descorrió el cerrojo y empujó la puerta de tela metálica hacia afuera.

"¿Lo conoce?" demandó torvamente. "¿Sabe donde está?"

Renesmee retrocedió un paso. "Sí, lo se."

La Sra. Bradley indicó el interior de la casa con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Venga adentro."

Renesmee entró, cautelosamente, obedeciendo una invitación que había sonado más como una orden. La puerta se abrió directamente dentro de la sala de estar; una rápida mirada alrededor le dijo que los muebles era viejos y raídos en algunos sitios, pero la pequeña habitación estaba inmaculada.

"Siéntese," dijo la Sra. Bradley.

Ella se sentó. La Sra. Bradley cuidadosamente volvió a correr el cerrojo, luego se frotó las manos sobre el delantal que vestía. Renesmee miró el movimiento de aquellas fuertes manos consumidas por el trabajo, entonces comprendió que era más un apretón nervioso que un movimiento deliberado.

Levantó la mirada al rostro de su renuente anfitriona y quedó sorprendida de ver las fuertes, enjutas facciones contorsionadas en espasmos de emoción. La Sra. Bradley trató de disciplinarse, pero de improviso una solitaria lágrima bajó rodando por su delgada mejilla. Se sentó pesadamente en una mecedora y retorció el delantal en sus manos. "¿Cómo está mi muchacho?" preguntó con voz rota. "¿Está bien?"

Estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, con la Sra. Bradley bebiendo café mientras Renesmee se contentaba con un vaso de agua. La Sra. Bradley estaba compuesta ahora, a pesar de que ocasionalmente se enjugaba los ojos con el borde de su delantal.

"Hábleme sobre él," dijo Emmeline Bradley. Sus descoloridos ojos azules estaban encendidos con una mezcla de alegría y ansia, y también una pizca de dolor.

"Es ingeniero," dijo Renesmee, y vio el orgullo unirse a las otras emociones. "Posee su propia compañía, y es muy exitoso."

"Siempre supe que lo sería. ¡Inteligente! Dios, ese muchacho era inteligente. Harold y yo, nosotros siempre nos decíamos, él tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. Siempre obtuvo A's en la escuela. Era mortalmente serio sobre su educación."

"Fue a la universidad por sí mismo y se graduó casi a la cabeza de su clase. Podría haber ido a trabajar con cualquiera de las grandes firmas de ingeniería, pero quería tener su propio negocio. Yo fui su secretaria durante un tiempo."

"Imagínese, su propia secretaria. Pero cuando él tomaba la decisión de hacer algo, lo hacía, incluso cuando era solo un niño."

"Aún es así," dijo Renesmee, y rió. "Dice exactamente lo que quiere decir y quiere decir exactamente lo que dice. Siempre sabes donde estas parada con Jacob."

"No hablaba mucho cuando estuvo aquí, pero nosotros entendíamos. El chiquillo había pasado por tanto, era una maravilla que hablara siquiera. Tratamos de no abrumarlo, o forzarnos sobre él. Casi rompió nuestros corazones algunas veces, el modo en que saltaba para hacer cada pequeña cosa que mencionábamos, luego se detenía y miraba para ver si pensábamos que lo había hecho bien. Supongo que pensaba que íbamos a arrojarlo fuera si no hacía todo perfecto, o quizás incluso darle patadas de la forma en que habían hecho en alguno de aquellos otros hogares."

Lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Renesmee, porque podía verlo todo muy claramente, joven y delgado y aún indefenso, sus ojos negros alerta, vacíos de esperanza.

"No llore," dijo Emmeline enérgicamente, luego tuvo que enjugar sus propios ojos. "Tenía doce cuando lo tuvimos, delgado hasta los huesos y larguirucho. Todavía no había empezado a adquirir su estatura, y estaba aún cojeando donde la mujer que lo tenía antes que nosotros lo había tirado de un golpe del porche con un palo de escoba. Se torció el tobillo bastante mal. Tenía algunas largas, finas magulladuras a través de su espalda, como si el palo de escoba lo hubiera atrapado allí, también. Supongo que era algo frecuente. Y había una marca de quemadura sobre su brazo. La verdad, el nunca dijo nada acerca de eso, pero el asistente social nos dijo que un hombre apagó su cigarrillo sobre él."

"Nunca actuó asustado de nosotros, pero por largo tiempo se ponía realmente rígido si nos acercábamos demasiado a él, como si estuviera preparándose para pelear o correr. Parecía más cómodo si permanecíamos a distancia, así que eso hicimos, incluso a pesar de que queríamos abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que nadie lo iba a lastimar otra vez. Pera era un poco como un perro que ha sido apaleado. Había perdido su confianza en la gente."

La garganta de Renesmee estaba tensa cuando habló. "Aún es distante, en cierta medida. No está cómodo con las emociones, a pesar de que lo está haciendo mejor."

"¿Lo conoce realmente bien? Dijo que solía ser su secretaria. ¿No trabaja aun para él?"

"No, no he trabajado para el desde hace dos años." Un apenas perceptible sonrojo manchó sus mejillas. "Vamos a tener un bebé, y me ha pedido que me case con él."

El color de los ojos de Emmeline estaba desteñido, pero su visión aún era aguda. Le dirigió a Renesmee una penetrante mirada. "En mis días hacíamos las cosas en el orden inverso, pero los tiempos cambian. No hay vergüenza en amar a alguien. Un bebe, ¿eh? ¿Cuando llega? Calculo que es lo más cercano a un nieto que tendré."

"Septiembre. Vivimos en Denver, por lo que no estamos tan lejos. Será fácil visitarnos."

Una triste mirada avanzó lentamente sobre el arrugado rostro de Emmeline. "Siempre imaginamos que Jacob no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros otra vez. Dijo adiós cuando se graduó en la secundaria, y podríamos decir que lo dijo en serio. No puedo culparlo, en realidad. Para el momento en que llegó a nosotros, sus años de crecimiento lo habían marcado tan profundamente que sabíamos que no querría pensar en ningún hogar adoptivo. El asistente social nos dijo todo sobre él. La mujer que dio a luz a ese niño tiene un montón por lo que responder, lo que le hizo a él y el infierno viviente que provocó que fuera su vida. Juro, si alguien alguna vez hubiera descubierto quién era ella, la hubiera perseguido hasta el final y la hubiera violentado."

"Yo misma he pensado lo mismo," dijo Renesmee torvamente, y durante un momento su ojos de terciopelo castaño no parecieron tan suaves.

"Mi Harold murió hace varios años," dijo Emmeline, y asintió en reconocimiento del murmullo de simpatía de Renesmee. "Desearía que pudiera estar aquí ahora, oír que bueno ha resultado Jacob, pero supongo que lo sabe de cualquier manera."

Su áspera, simple fe era más conmovedora que cualquier elaborada protesta podría haber sido. Renesmee se encontró sonriendo, porque había algo jovial y alegre en la certeza de Emmeline.

"Jacob dijo que perdió a su propio hijo," dijo ella, esperando no estar trayendo a colación una fuente de sufrimiento que estuviera aún fresca. Perder un hijo era algo que un padre nunca debería experimentar.

Emmeline asintió, una distante expresión cubriendo su rostro. "Kenny," dijo. "Dios, han pasado treinta años ahora desde que se enfermo esa última vez. Era enfermizo desde su nacimiento. Era su corazón, y en aquel entonces no podían hacer las cosas que pueden ahora. Los doctores nos dijeron desde el momento en que era un bebé que no podríamos quedárnoslo mucho tiempo, pero de alguna forma saberlo no siempre ayuda a prepararse para eso. Murió cuando tenía diez años, pobre pequeñito, y parecía de la altura de un niño de seis años."

Después de un minuto la expresión soñadora dejó su rostro, y sonrió. "Jacob, ahora, puedes decirlo directamente, incluso tan delgado y cubierto de cardenales como estaba, era un chico fuerte. Empezó a crecer al año siguiente de haber llegado. Quizás fue tener comidas regulares lo que lo logró. El Señor sabe que lo atiborré con toda la comida que pude. Pero él se disparó como un quijote, creciendo treinta centímetros en seis meses. Parecía que cada vez que le traíamos algunos jeans, ya no le quedaban la siguiente semana. Era más alto que Harold al poco tiempo, todo piernas y brazos. Después empezó a ensancharse, y ese era un espectáculo para presenciar. De repente teníamos más muchachas deambulando por la calle de las que alguna vez había imaginado que vivían dentro de una milla a la redonda de esta casa, riéndose tontamente entre sí y mirando la puerta y ventanas, tratando de lograr darle un vistazo."

Renesmee soltó una carcajada. "¿Cómo tomó él ser el centro de atención de sea manera?"

"Nunca reveló que lo notara. Como dije, se tomaba realmente en serio su educación. Y aún era cauteloso en dejar que las personas se acercaran a él, así que supongo que las citas habrían sido incómodas para él. Pero esas chicas simplemente siguieron pasando, y no puedo decir que las culpara. Él hacía que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad lucieran como poca cosa. Ya se afeitaba cuando tenía quince, y tenía una barba real, no unos pocos pelos desaseados como la mayoría de los chicos. Su pecho y hombros se habían desarrollado anchos, y estaba desarrollando músculos realmente bien. Excelente forma para un muchacho."

Renesmee dudó, luego decidió aludir al tema de Kenny nuevamente. Emmeline tendía a dejarse llevar hablando sobre Jacob, quizás porque le había sido negado el privilegio durante tantos años. Ahora que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que lo conocía, todos los recuerdos estaban burbujeando.

"Jacob me dijo que siempre sintió que estaba resentida con él porque no era Kenny."

Emmeline le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. "¿Resentida con él? No fue su culpa que Kenny muriera. Déjeme decirle, nunca te recuperas cuando tus hijos mueren, pero Kenny había estado muerto por varios años antes de que obtuviéramos a Jacob. Siempre habíamos planeado adoptar o acoger a un niño huérfano, de todas formas, después de que Kenny nos dejara. Los recuerdos de Kenny se hicieron un poco más fáciles después de que Jacob viniera a vivir con nosotros. Era como si él estuviera feliz de que nosotros tuviéramos a alguien a quién cuidar, y tener a Jacob evito que nos ensimismáramos pensando en Kenny. ¿Cómo podría estar resentida con el, cuando había pasado por semejante infierno? Kenny no tenía buena salud, pero siempre supo que lo amábamos, e incluso a pesar de que murió joven, de alguna forma tuvo más suerte que Jacob."

"Necesita tanto ser amado," dijo Renesmee, su garganta cerrándose nuevamente. "Pero es tan duro para él abrirse a alguien, o dejar que alguien se abra a él."

Emmeline asintió. "Supongo que podríamos haberlo intentado con más fuerzas, después de que él hubiera tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que no íbamos a lastimarlo, pero para entonces ya estábamos un poco acostumbrados a mantener nuestra distancia. Él parecía más cómodo de esa manera, y nosotros no lo presionamos. Mirando hacia atrás, puedo ver lo que debimos haber hecho, pero en ese momento hicimos lo que parecía que él quería." Permaneció sentada en silencio durante un minuto, meciéndose adelante y atrás en la silla de madera de la cocina. Luego dijo, "¿Resentida con él? Nunca, ni por un instante. Por el amor de Dios, lo amamos desde el principio."


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

El rostro de Jacob se tensó cuando ella le dijo que Harold estaba muerto, y el brillante color de su ojos se oscureció. Había esperado que él se negara a escuchar cualquier cosa sobre los Bradleys, pero no lo había hecho. Si sentía curiosidad, no obstante, lo estaba escondiendo bien, porque no había hecho ninguna pregunta, tampoco. Las noticias de la muerte de Harold lo empujaron a mostrar interés, aunque a regañadientes.

Ella le dijo la dirección, y él asintió. "Es la misma casa."

"Ella parece tener buena salud," dijo Renesmee. "Lloró cuando le dijo que te conocía." Respiró hondo. "Deberías verla."

"No," dijo brevemente.

"¿Por qué no?"

Pudo sentirlo retraerse, ver su rostro cerrarse. Se estiró y tomó su mano, recordando lo que Emmeline había dicho sobre dejarlo apartarse cuando deberían haberlo atraído más cerca. "No te dejaré excluirme," dijo. "Te amo, y estamos en esto juntos."

Sus ojos eran imposibles de leer, pero ella tenía su atención. "Si yo tuviera un problema, ¿me ayudarías, o dejarías que me enfrentara a ello por mi cuenta?" presionó.

Hubo una luz vacilante en su expresión, que se perdió demasiado rápido para que ella la interpretara. "Me encargaría de ello por ti," dijo él, y su mano se tensó sobre la suya. "Pero yo no tengo un problema."

"Bueno, yo pienso que lo tienes."

"Y estás decidida a ayudarme tanto si yo creo que existe como si no, ¿es eso?"

"Eso es. Esa es la forma en que funcionan las relaciones. La gente se entromete en los asuntos de otra gente porque se preocupan."

Anteriormente él habría pensado que eso era una intolerable invasión a su privacidad, pero a pesar de que su determinación lo estaba irritando, al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir extrañamente seguro. Ella tenía razón; esta era la forma en que las relaciones funcionaban. Él lo había visto, aunque esta era la primera vez que lo había experimentado. De alguna forma su "arreglo" se había convertido en una "relación", llena de complicaciones, demandas y obligaciones, pero él no habría elegido volver a lo anterior. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía aceptado como realmente era; Renesmee sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre él, todos los horribles detalles de su nacimiento e infancia. Ella sabía lo peor, y a pesar de todo no lo había dejado.

Con un repentino impulso la subió a su regazo para poder mirarla de lleno en el rostro mientras hablaban. Era una posición intensamente personal para mantener una charla, tanto física como mentalmente, pero se sentía apropiada. "No fue un buen momento de mi vida," dijo en un esfuerzo por explicar. "No quiero recordarlo, o volver a visitarlo."

"La forma en que lo recuerdas está distorsionada por todo lo que había pasado antes. Crees que fueron fríos y estaban resentidos contigo porque no eras su hijo, pero eso no es en lo absoluto la forma en que ellos sentían".

"Renesmee", dijo él pacientemente, "yo estaba allí".

Ella enmarcó su rostro con sus manos. "Eras un niño asustado. ¿No piensas que es posible que estuvieras tan acostumbrado a al rechazo que lo esperabas, así que eso es lo que viste?"

"¿Así que ahora eres una psicoanalista aficionada?"

"El razonamiento no requiere un título." Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le robó un rápido beso. "Ella habló durante horas, diciéndome todo sobre ti."

"Y ahora piensas que eres una experta."

"Soy una experta en ti," contestó bruscamente. "Te he estudiado durante años, desde el minuto que fui a trabajar para ti."

"Eres bonita cuando estás enfadada," dijo él, de improviso disfrutando la conversación. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que estaba gastándole bromas, y que era divertido. Podía hacerla enojar, pero ella aún lo amaría de todas formas. El compromiso tenía sus ventajas.

"Entonces estoy a punto de ponerme mucho más bonita," advirtió.

"Puedo manejarlo."

"¿Eso crees, chico grande?"

"Sí, señora." Posó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y la movió sugestivamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo."

Durante un momento sus párpados se entornaron pesadamente en respuesta; luego abrió sus ojos ampliamente y lo miró. "No trates de distraerme."

"No estaba intentándolo."

No, él estaba lográndolo, sin esfuerzo. Ella estaba lejos de haber terminado sus esfuerzos por convencerlo, no obstante, así que empezó a levantarse. Sus manos se tensaron sobre sus caderas y la mantuvieron en su lugar. "Quédate exactamente donde estas," ordenó.

"No podemos hablar en esta posición. Tú pondrás tu mente en el sexo, ¿y entonces donde estaremos?"

"Probablemente aquí mismo sobre este sofá. No por primera vez, tampoco."

"Jacob, ¿podrías ser serio sobre esto?" ella gimió, luego se detuvo con asombro ante lo que acababa de decir. No podía creer que acababa de rogarle que fuera serio. Él era el más sobrio de los hombres, rara vez riendo o siquiera sonriendo. Probablemente había visto más su sonrisa durante la pasada semana o poco más o menos que en le resto de los tres años que lo había conocido.

"Soy serio," dijo él. "Sobre esta posición, y sobre Emmeline. No quiero volver. No quiero recordar."

"Ella te ama. Te llamó 'su muchacho', y dijo que nuestro bebé sería su nieto."

Él frunció un poco el ceño, atraída su atención. "¿Ella dijo eso?"

"Deberías hablarle. Tu memoria es unilateral. Ellos entendían que fueras cauteloso con que los adultos se aproximaran a ti, después del abuso que habías recibido, y es por eso que no trataron de tocarte. Pensaron que lo estaban haciendo más fácil para ti."

Un sombrío gesto entró en sus ojos mientras los recuerdos salían a la superficie.

"¿Querías que te abrazaran?" preguntó ella. "¿Los habrías dejado?"

"No," dijo lentamente. "No podría haberlo soportado. Incluso cuando empecé a practicar el sexo, en la universidad, no quería que la chica pusiera sus manos a mi alrededor. No fue hasta que... " Se detuvo súbitamente, sus ojos descentrados. No fue hasta Renesmee que él había querido el tacto de brazos a su alrededor, que había querido que ella lo sostuviera cerca. Con todas las otras mujeres, había sostenido sus manos sobre sus cabezas, o él había estado de rodillas fuera de sus alcances. Pero eso había sido sexo; con Renesmee, desde el mismo principio, había sido hacer el amor, solo que le había tomado dos largos años comprenderlo.

Él nunca habría permitido que Emmeline o Harold lo abrazaran, y ellos lo habían sabido.

¿Habían sus percepciones, y por consiguiente sus recuerdos, estado tan distorsionados por sus experiencias previas? Si lo que había visto habían sido reflejos en el carnavalesco espejo de su mente, entonces nada era como había parecido. Las palizas y abusos generales que había sufrido en la otra casa de crianza lo habían entrenado para esperar rechazo, y había sido demasiado joven para ser analítico.

"¿Puedes realmente continuar con tu vida a menos que lo sepas con certeza?" preguntó ella, recostándose más cerca de él. Aquellos ojos de miel oscura eran estanques en los que él podía ahogarse, y de repente la atrajo estrechamente contra su pecho.

"Estoy intentando continuar con mi vida," murmuró contra su cabello. "Estoy intentando construir una vida, contigo. Deja ir el pasado. Dios sabe que he pasado suficientes años tratando de hacer eso, y ahora que está funcionando, ¿por qué desenterrarlo nuevamente?"

"¡Por que tú no puedes dejarlo ir! No puedes olvidar tu pasado. Es parte de lo que te hizo el hombre que eres. Y Emmeline te ama. Esto no es todo por tu bien. Parte de esto es por el de ella. Esta sola en el mundo ahora. Ella no se lamentó de ello, o se quejó porque hubieras desaparecido durante casi veinte años y nunca hubieras vuelto a verla. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, y estaba tan orgullosa de oír cuán bien lo habías hecho."

Jacob cerró sus ojos, luchando para evitar las imágenes que se estaban formando en su mente, pero era una batalla inútil. Emmeline siempre había sido la personalidad más fuerte; Harold había sido más suave, más gentil. Aún podía ver su rostro, de huesos fuertes, plano, tan reservado como un paisaje del desierto. Nunca malévolo, pero severo y recto. Sus normas de limpieza habían sido de las más altas; por primera vez en su vida, siempre había tenido buenas, limpias prendas de vestir, prendas de vestir con las que no había estado abochornado de ir a la escuela.

No quería pensar que había pasado veinte años preguntándose sobre él, preocupándose. Nadie nunca se había preocupado por él antes, así que la posibilidad simplemente no se le había ocurrido. Todo en lo que había pensado era hacer un corte limpio con su pasado, hacer alguien de sí mismo y nunca mirar atrás.

Renesmee pensaba que tenías que mirar atrás, ver dónde habías estado, como si el paisaje cambiara una vez que lo habías pasado. Y quizás lo hacía. Quizás luciría diferente ahora.

Por hábito apartó con fuerza la emoción, y la lógica del asunto estuvo repentinamente clara para él. No quería volver atrás. Quería que Renesmee se casara con él. Renesmee quería que el volviera atrás. Las tres ideas cayeron en su lugar, y al mismo tiempo supo qué haría.

"Volveré," dijo suavemente, y la cabeza de ella se elevó de repente, sus ojos de ciervo grandes y suaves e interrogantes. "Con una condición."

Se miraron fijamente en silencio por un momento. Él recordó el principio de su relación, cuando ella había dicho que sería su querida con una condición, y él se había negado, forzándola a aceptarlo en sus términos. Ella estaba recordando, también, y él se preguntó si ella se negaría por principio. No, no Renesmee. Ella era infinitamente compasiva, y lo bastante sabia para saber que una ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la otra. Él también aceptaba que no siempre ganaría, pero eso estaba bien, mientras Renesmee fuera la vencedora. Mientras ella ganara, el ganaría, también.

"Entonces oigámosla," dijo ella, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. "¿Cuál es la condición?"

"Que aceptes casarte conmigo."

"¿Reducirías nuestro matrimonio a una condición que tiene que ser cumplida?"

"Haré lo que haga falta, usaré cualquier argumento que tenga. No puedo perderte, Renesmee. Lo sabes."

"No me estas perdiendo."

"Lo quiero firmado y sellado, registrado en el tribunal del condado. Quiero que seas mi esposa, y quiero ser tu marido. Quiero ser un padre para nuestros hijos." Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "Esto es para mi como una forma de hacer las paces con mi propia pésima infancia, de darle a mis hijos algo mejor y tener una infancia real a través de ellos."

De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, esa la alcanzó rápido y duro. Escondió su rostro contra su cuello para que él no viera las lágrimas llenando sus ojos y tragó varias veces para ser capaz de hablar con normalidad. "Muy bien," dijo. "Tienes una esposa."

No pudieron ir a Fort Morgan inmediatamente, a causa de sus compromisos de negocios. Mirando el calendario, Renesmee sonrió e hizo planes para que fueran el siguiente domingo, y llamó a Emmeline para hacérselo saber. No estaba en el carácter de Emmeline bullir con entusiasmo, pero Renesmee pudo oír la pura alegría en su voz.

El día llegó finalmente. Mientras recorrían el camino, Jacob podía sentirse a sí mismo tensarse. Había estado en hogares de crianza a lo largo y a lo ancho del estado, pero había vivido en Fort Morgan la mayor cantidad de tiempo, por lo que tenía más recuerdos de ello. Podía visualizar cada habitación de la vieja casa, cada mueble, cada fotografía y libro. Podía ver a Emmeline en la cocina, cabello oscuro estirado apretadamente hacia atrás en un práctico moño, un inmaculado delantal protegiendo su vestido sin adornos, mientras los apetitosos aromas de la cocina llenaban la casa entera. Recordó que ella había hecho un pastel de manzana que era casi pecaminoso, abundante en manteca y canela. Podría haber engullido el pastel si no hubiera estado siempre alerta de que cualquier cosa que le gustaba le fuera quitada, por lo que siempre se había limitado a una rebanada y forzado a si mismo a no mostrar ningún entusiasmo. Recordó que Emmeline había horneado un montón de pasteles de manzana.

Condujo hacia la casa sin ninguna dificultad, su localización permanentemente grabada en su mente. Cuando estacionó en el cordón de la calle su pecho se tensó hasta que se sintió casi sofocado. Era como ser atrapado en una distorsión del tiempo, retrocediendo casi veinte años y descubriendo que nada había cambiado. Había cambios, por supuesto; el techo del porche estaba un poco combado, y los autos estacionados en la calle eran veinte años más nuevos. Pero la casa aún era blanca, y el desnudo césped aún estaba tan pulcro como una caja de sombreros. Y Emmeline, saliendo al porche, era aún alta y delgada, y su huesudo rostro estaba aún determinado con líneas severas por naturaleza.

Él abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Sin esperar a que él diera la vuelta, Renesmee había descendido por su lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para caminar hacia adelante y unirse a él.

De repente él no podía moverse. No otro paso. Con solo la pequeña extensión de césped separándolos, miró a la mujer que no había visto en dos décadas. Ella era la única madre que alguna vez había conocido. Su pecho dolía, y apenas podía respirar. No había sabido que sería así, que repentinamente se sentiría como aquel aterrorizado chico de doce años otra vez, traído aquí por primera vez, teniendo esperanzas de que sería mejor que los otros, anticipando mas del mismo abuso. Emmeline había salido al porche entonces, también, y el había levantado la vista a aquel severo rostro y sentido el viejo rechazo y miedo. Había querido aceptación, la había querido tanto que su corazón había estado aporreando en su pecho y había temido deshonrarse a sí mismo mojando sus pantalones, pero no se había permitido mostrarlo, porque no tenerlo en lo absoluto era más fácil que enfrentarse a otro rechazo. Así que se había cerrado, protegiéndose de la única forma que conocía.

Emmeline se movió hacia los escalones. No estaba vistiendo un delantal; se había engalanado con uno de sus vestidos de domingo, pero estaba retorciendo sus manos en la falda por costumbre. Ella se detuvo y miró fijamente al alto, poderoso hombre que permanecía de pie inmóvil en la acera. Era Jacob, sin dudas. Se había convertido en un hombre sobrecogedor, pero ella siempre había sabido que lo haría, con esa piel olivácea, cabellos negros y ojos negros. Podía ver sus ojos ahora, y la expresión en ellos era la misma que había sido veinticinco años atrás cuando el asistente social se los había traído, asustado y desesperado, y necesitando tanto ser amado que había estrujado su corazón. Él no se acercaría más, ella lo sabía. No lo habría hecho entonces, tampoco, de no ser por el apretón del asistente social sobre su brazo. Emmeline había permanecido en el porche en lugar de asustarlo precipitándose hacia él. Y quizás había sido un error, esperar que le fuera traído hasta ella. Jacob necesitaba que la gente se acercara a él, porque él no sabía como hacer el primer movimiento.

Lentamente su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa. Entonces Emmeline, aquella severa, reservada mujer, bajó los escalones para encontrar a su hijo, su boca temblando y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus brazos extendidos. Y nunca dejó de sonreír.

Algo se rompió dentro de él con un audible chasquido, y él se rompió, también. No había llorado desde que había sido una criatura, pero Emmeline era el único ancla que alguna vez había tenido en su vida, hasta que había conocido a Renesmee. Con dos largos zancadas se reunió con ella en el medio de la acera, la atrapó en sus brazos, y Jacob Black lloró. Emmeline puso sus brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si nunca lo soltaría, y siguió diciendo, "¡Mi muchacho! ¡Mi muchacho!" En medio de sus lágrimas él extendió la mano hacia Renesmee, y ella voló hacia sus brazos. Él las sostuvo a ambas ceñidas en su abrazo y las meció juntas, las dos mujeres que amaba.

Era el doce de mayo. El día de la madre.


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

Renesmee se despertó lentamente de lo que parecía el sueño más profundo que había tenido nunca y abrió sus ojos. La primera escena que vio evitó que se moviera durante un largo, largo tiempo, mientras se deleitaba en la penetrante dulzura de ello. Jacob estaba sentado al lado de su cama de hospital, tal como había estado a su lado durante el parto. Ella había visto su rostro tenso con preocupación y tormento por su dolor, lleno de júbilo cuando ella finalmente había dado a luz, sus ojos negros brillantes con lágrimas mientras miraba calladamente a su pequeñito, berreante vástago.

Sostenía al bebé dormido en sus brazos ahora, toda su atención centrada en la pequeña criatura. Con infinito cuidado examinaba las pequeñitas, perfectas manos y minúsculas uñas, casi conteniendo la respiración cuando los pequeños dedos se doblaron sobre el suyo mucho más grande con un sorpresivamente fuerte apretón, incluso dormido. Él siguió el rastro de las casi invisibles cejas con un dedo, bajando por la blanda mejilla, hasta el rosado capullo de una boca. Su hijo cabía casi perfectamente en sus grandes manos, a pesar de que había pesado unos respetables dos kilos doscientos.

Ella se reclinó sobre su costado, sonriendo a Jacob cuando él le dirigió su atención. "¿No es bellísimo?" susurró ella.

"Es la cosa más perfecta que alguna vez he visto." El temor estaba en su tono. "Emmeline ha ido abajo a la cafetería para traer algo que comer. Prácticamente tuve que luchar con ella para apartarla de el."

"Bueno, es su único nieto. Por ahora."

Él pareció incrédulo, recordando su alumbramiento, pero entonces miró al bebé en sus brazos y entendió cómo ella podía considerar que el resultado bien valía el esfuerzo. Luego sonrió a su esposa, una lenta sonrisa que derritió sus huesos. "Mientras el próximo sea una niña."

"Haremos el mejor intento."

"Todavía no hemos decidido un nombre para él," dijo é.

"Puedes elegir su primer nombre. Yo ya he decidido el segundo."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Jacob, por supuesto," dijo ella. "El segundo Jacob Black. Estamos empezando una nueva tradición familiar, ¿recuerdas?"

El se estiró y tomó su mano, luego se recostó a su lado sobre la cama, y juntos admiraron a su hijo.


End file.
